The Yoko Prince
by Yami Yue
Summary: YAOI(H&K)This is the story of a prince cursed by lust, and can only be saved by love.
1. Prologue

The Yoko Prince  
by Yami Yue

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

The storm raged in all its fury. Rain poured down as thunder boomed and lighting flashed. An unfortunate soul was caught out in the vile weather. A petite girl with teal colored hair raced through the woods on her horse, hoping to find shelter from the fierce storm. Lighting flashed again, startling her mount. The horse reared, knocking Yukina to the cold, hard, wet ground. Yukina tried to call out to the horse and calm it, but the booming thunder drowned out her voice. Dismayed at the turn of events, the ice maiden looked around hoping to find anything that looked familiar. Unfortunately, in the dark she couldn't see much of anything.

Yukina got to her feet and drew her cloak closer to her body. Lighting flashed once more and to her delight she had seen a castle in that brief flash of light. Determined to reach it, she began walking in its direction. The storm took no pity upon her and by the time she finally reached the gates of the castle she was completely soaked. She expected to see light in the windows, but the palace was dark. Yukina reached out to touch the gate and to her surprise, it swung open on its own. She stepped through it, into the massive front courtyard. The ice maiden jumped in surprise as the gate slammed shut behind her.

She quickly forgot about the gate in favor of getting out of the storm and getting dry. Yukina made a dash for the massive doors ahead of her. As if anticipating her desire to get inside, the doors swung open. Yukina entered the great hall of the palace, happy to be out of the rain. She hoped her brother wasn't out in this storm looking for her. The doors closed behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. There was a dim light ahead and she headed toward it. Strangely, there were no sound of voices, nor any sign that anyone resided here. Still, she felt the presence of another.

"Hello?" she called, but received no answer. She continued walking toward the dim light ahead, her ruby eyes shifting from side to side, looking for signs that someone was there aside from her. She entered the room the light was coming from. To her immense pleasure the light had come from a fire in the fireplace. She quickly headed to it and stood in front of the hearth to warm up and dry her clothes some. She whirled around at the sound of another door opening. A figure in a dark cloak stepped from the shadows of the other room and entered. Yukina's heart beat wildly as the figure approached cautiously.

Though Yukina didn't know it, the figure's intent was not to frighten the lovely ice maiden. Its breath caught in its throat as its eyes took in her beauty. "Why would such a lovely maiden be out in these parts?" The figure wondered. "Hardly anyone comes into this area," The figure approached the large coffee table and set down the plate of food it had been carrying and a garment of silver color. The figure smiled to itself as it gave the garment one last glance. It hadn't worn that piece of clothing since it was a child. At least the garment could be of some use. "You may stay the night," it whispered, "…or until the storm has passed," "Ascend the main stairway to the second floor, open the first door to your right and you will find a room prepared for you," it added. "I just hope this visitor doesn't turn out to be like the last one," the figure thought as it turned and made its way to the door. "Wait!" Yukina called softly. "Where am I?" The figure turned its head toward its guest. "You are in the castle of the silver fox dear lady," it answered, then left as suddenly as it had come.

Yukina frowned as she watched the figure leave. She was certain that whoever was hidden beneath that cloak was the one whose presence she'd felt earlier. It unsettled her that he or she had not allowed her to see their face. Yukina knew there was no use in going after the mysterious figure. She could sense that whoever it was had already gone to another part of the castle. Yukina would have to wait until the light of day to find the answers she sought. Quickly she stripped her wet clothing and placed it by the fire to dry before slipping into the silver colored garment the cloaked figure had brought for her. Though soft as silk, it was remarkably warm and kept her from being chilled. Now that she was out of danger from the storm and had relaxed some, fatigue was catching up with her. She stifled a yawn and decided it a good idea to go upstairs to bed.

Soundlessly, she ascended the grand main staircase to the second floor. The door she had been directed to had been left cracked open and dimly lit by another firelight. Yukina entered the room and looked around with wide eyes. Even in the dim light of the fire she could see how grand the room was. The cold wooden floor was covered in places with rugs that were undoubtedly the finest. The massive bed in which she was to sleep was made of mahogany, as was all the other wooden furniture in the room. She could easily see that the tiles of the hearth weren't mere stone, but marble. Truly, she was in a palace fit for a king. However, it was clear that the room hadn't been used in quite sometime. It smelled as though it had been closed up for a long while.

Yukina turned down the bed, inspecting under the covers as best she could for any spiders or insects that might have made their home there over the years. She quickly realized that the bedding was fresh, which meant her host must have known she was coming. Had he or she simply sensed her energy as she wandered toward the castle or had they somehow known she would come? Yukina shivered, but it was not due to the cold. She wished her brother were with her. With Hiei around, she would have no reason to be afraid. Yukina hoped that he was not out in the storm looking for her. She was sure however, that if the weather turned for the better by morning Hiei would find her. With that thought, Yukina fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Yukina awakened the next morning the sun was shining brightly as though the storm had never been. In the light of day the room she was in looked even more impressive. Her eyes fell upon the plush armchairs by the fireplace and was surprised to find her clothes freshly washed and neatly folded in one of them. It frightened her that someone had entered the room while she was sleeping and she had not known it. She quietly slipped out of bed and dressed swiftly. Out of habit, she made the bed then left the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the staircase she'd walked up the night before. Now, with the light pouring in from the windows in front of her she could see that it was made of solid marble. It was beautiful, white and gleaming like fresh snow. Veins of emerald green snaked through the white, enhancing its beauty.

As she walked toward the grand staircase she could see the path she'd taken to the castle's door the night before through the large windows. Upon reaching the staircase, she realized that it went upward to a third floor as well as down to the ground floor. She gave no thought to what might be up there. Her interest did not lie in exploring the castle but leaving it. As beautiful and grand as it was, it was devoid of any sign of life. There were no voices to be heard, no sounds of pots and pans being clanged, only silence and that unnerved her.

As she descended the staircase another window on her right caught her attention. On the other side of the window was a beautiful, well tended garden. Her eyes widened at the sight of the herb garden. There in the front row was the very herb she had journeyed to find when she'd been caught in the storm. Somehow, Yukina found her way outside to the garden. She looked around, looking for someone to speak to about acquiring some of the sought after herb. Had her brother been there, Hiei would not have bothered asking, he would have just taken it. As though her thoughts had summoned him, she could sense her brother nearby.

At that same moment, the cloaked figure that had appeared to her the night before emerged on the garden path ahead of her. As before, she was unable to see anything beneath that cloak. Though the figure was clearly taller that she, it kept its head at such an angle that it was impossible to see beneath the cloak's hood. Somehow, she sensed that she'd startled the figure in the cloak by being in the garden.

Indeed, she had startled the figure. It had not expected her to show up in the garden. In fact, the figure had thought she was leaving the castle. It was clear from her expression that she wanted something. The figure couldn't imagine what the girl could want. "Would it be alright for me to take some of these herbs?" Yukina asked, gesturing towards the one she wanted. "A friend of mine is very ill and this is exactly what she needs so that she can get well," The cloaked figure's heart went out to her. It knew that it would be impossible to find that particular plant at this time of year. Only this particular garden would hold them due to the gardener's talent, and even with that the plants were difficult to grow.

After a moment of consideration, the figure spoke. "As much as I would like for you to have them dear lady, I am afraid that it would have to come at a price…" It whispered. Yukina frowned. She and her brother were not rich. There was no question in her mind it would be a price that they would be unable to pay. Still, she had to try. Genkai's life depended on it. "What is your price?" Yukina asked softly, hoping against all odds it was not beyond her means. The figure was slightly taken aback by her response. It had not expected her to ask the price she would have to pay. There was only one thing that could be exchanged for the substantial amount of energy and time it had taken to get those particular plants to flourish. The cloaked figure doubted she would agree, but decided to name its price anyway.

"Would you be willing to remain here and be a companion to the one who raised those plants?" The figure asked. "That is the price," It watched as Yukina thought it over, certain that she would refuse. She sighed softly as her eyes took on a somber tone to them. "I would," she said. " To save one life, I would give up mine," Beneath the cloak, the figure's facial expression was one of shock. It had not expected those words to fall from her lips. "So be it," the figure said as it stepped forward.

Suddenly, a male appeared directly in front of him as though out of thin air. His sword was drawn and pointed directly at the cloaked figure. "Take another step toward her and it will be your last," He threatened. "This does not concern you interloper," The figure hissed. "The girl has bargained with me, not you," Hiei's angry eyes turned to his sister. "What bargain?" he asked. "For the herbs that will save Genkai's life I must remain here," she answered. Hiei's eyes widened. "How could you agree to such a thing?" he responded in shock. There was no telling what the intentions of the figure in the cloak were, no way he could be sure she was safe. "Genkai is going to die if she doesn't get this soon," Yukina reminded him. Hiei sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he looked over at the cloaked figure. "Take me in her place," he said. The cloaked figure was once more taken by surprise. What reason did the swordsman have to offer himself in the girl's place? Whatever the reason, the cloaked figure was sure the swordsman would not take no as answer. The cloaked figure could see no reason why it shouldn't indulge him. "As you wish," the figure responded.

Suddenly, the figure lifted its arm and grabbed Hiei's hand. Hiei flinched and brought his sword closer against the body underneath the cloak. "What did you just do?" he demanded. "I've just given you a poison," the figure answered. "You can see to it the lady returns home safe and say your goodbyes, but you must return here before sunset for the antidote, or you will die," Yukina's eyes widened in horror. "I should kill you where you stand," Hiei growled. "Then you would die as well, leaving the lovely lady alone," the figure stated. Angrily, Hiei sheathed his sword and turned to Yukina.

The lovely ice maiden seemed to be holding back tears as she plucked three of the small plants from the garden's soil. Without a word Hiei helped her onto his back and in the blink of an eye they were gone. Once sure that the siblings were gone the figure headed back into the palace to await Hiei's return.

As soon as they arrived back at the temple Hiei and Yukina had called home for the last few years the ice maiden broke down in tears. Hiei gently let his sister down off his back and placed his arms around her. "It's alright," he assured her. "How is it alright?" Yukina said tearfully. "I may never see you again," Hiei gently rubbed her back. "You will be able to heal Genkai with the herbs," he said soothingly. "Watch over her until I return," Yukina's eyes widened as Hiei released her. He gently kissed her forehead, then headed back to the palace where his he and his sister had made their bargain with the strange figure in the black cloak.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: I forgot to put the warnings in the last chapter so here they are.

Warnings:  
1. The following story is **Yaoi** meaning malemale relationship. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this. .  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story

All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi except for my original characters

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Hiei landed in the garden. It was empty. The only sounds he heard were the sounds of nature around him. The silence of the palace grounds was eerie and the fire apparition didn't like it. On its own the door into the palace nearest him opened, which unnerved him even more. Hiei drew his sword and entered the castle. It was unsettling that the castle seemed devoid of any servants. Still, he could sense the energy of the one he had a run in with earlier.

Hiei's eyes shifted from side to side as he took in his surroundings. Whoever lived here definitely had both money and good taste. He heard the door close behind him and turned in that direction. Nothing was there. Hiei's scowl deepened. He was beginning to like this less and less with each passing moment.

As he entered the main hall he looked up at the grand staircase made of solid marble. Even he had to admit it was beautiful. At the very top of the staircase a figure in a black cloak stood. Slowly the figure descended the splendid staircase. At the same time, Hiei advanced to the bottom of the marble stair. Oddly, the dark cloak managed to keep the figure's face hidden, despite the fact that Hiei was standing beneath it at the bottom of the grand staircase.

The swordsman watched the figure intently as it descended, calculating his next move. The figure in the cloak said nothing nor did anything to acknowledge his presence. Once it reached the bottom of the stair it stopped moving. "So, you've returned after all," the cloaked figure whispered. "Come with me, and I will give you the cure," Grudgingly, Hiei followed. He knew that if he were to do anything, he must be cured of the poison coursing through his veins. He followed the figure through another set of mahogany doors into what had once been the main parlor.

Hiei watched with suspicious eyes as the figure went to the hearth and removed a kettle that had been suspended over the fire. Without a word the figure approached the small coffee table and poured a steaming hot liquid into the cup waiting there. The figure then turned and returned the kettle to the fire. Hiei eyed the cup warily. After a moment of indecisiveness, Hiei took the cup and raised it to his lips. He gingerly sipped the foul looking liquid. He made a face at it's taste. It was horribly bitter. Amazingly, the vile liquid actually looked better than it tasted.

Slowly, he drank it down, all the while watching the cloaked figure who stood at the window. Once the cup had been drained Hiei decided it was time to make his move. Using his unnatural speed he crossed the short distance between them and thrust his sword into the cloaked figure just as it turned to face him. Hiei's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he saw that it had been a direct hit strait to the heart. In fury the cloaked figure shoved Hiei away, forcing the sword out of its body. The fire apparition smirked as he watched the cloaked figure fall to the floor. The smirk melted away moments later as the cloaked figure started to rise.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly as the cloaked figure tried to push itself up from the floor. It raised its head to look at him. Pricing green eyes blazed with anger beneath the cloak, locking directly onto Hiei's ruby orbs. Suddenly, the green eyed figure's energy rose dramatically and Hiei found himself bound by a horde of houseplants in an instant. Hiei struggled against his bonds, but to his dismay he could not get free. "It's useless to struggle," the green eyed figure said as it got to its feet. "Unless I will them to let you go, you will remain bound,"

Without warning, the cloaked figure removed the dark cloak and tossed it aside furiously. Hiei would have never guessed that underneath that black cloak was a handsome, red haired young man. From his looks, Hiei would have guessed him human but he was undeniably a demon. The red haired male removed his bloodstained shirt and wiped away the blood where he'd been struck. Hiei's eyes widened in horror, there was no wound! "That blow should have killed you," Hiei said in awe. "It hurt," the red haired male assured him. "…but I can only die by the hands of one person, obviously not you," The plants suddenly dropped Hiei without warning and he fell onto the soft couch. The scowl on the redhead's face for some reason looked out of place to Hiei.

"Just what possessed you to do that?" the redhead demanded. "If you were dead then my part of the agreement would have been fulfilled," Hiei replied. The redhead's eyes widened in shock for a moment at his statement, then narrowed dangerously into slits. "I sheltered that girl from the storm, gave her food and dry clothing without asking anything in return," He said, the volume of his voice finally rising to that above a whisper. "It took me _years_ to get the herbs she wanted to grow, even with _my_ talents they're very difficult to raise. For that, I was only going to ask that she remain here as my companion for three days. I was going to ask the same of you since you took her place " "Now, I don't think that's quite long enough," he continued as he turned to leave the room.

Hiei was on the redhead's heals in an instant. "Wait, how long do you intend to keep me here?" Hiei asked. The redhead whirled to face him, his eyes ablaze with anger. "As long as I see fit!" he declared, then turned and quickly headed up the stairs. Hiei watched him ascend the staircase and actually winced when he heard a door slam loudly on the top floor. Hiei cursed under his breath. He'd screwed up big time.

The fire apparition sheathed his sword and made his way back to the garden door. He found it barred on the outside by the rosebushes planted in the flowerbeds beside the doors. Hiei swore louder this time. He hated being caged in. Knowing he wasn't going to be let outside, Hiei returned to the room in which he'd tried to murder his host.

The stranger had been surprised at Hiei's brutal attack, and that surprise had quickly turned to anger. Hiei shuddered at the memory of the cold fury in the other's emerald eyes. He quickly decided not to anger the handsome redhead in the near future. Anger like that could prove fatal. Hiei knew that because he himself possessed a fiery temper that could quickly mean another's death if he were furious enough. The stranger's voice had stuck in his mind as well. The louder he spoke the rougher, and raspier his voice became. It seemed wrong for such an awful sound to come from such a lovely face. After not seeing anyone else around Hiei wondered if his host's voice sounded that way from disuse.

Hiei explored the room leisurely, but there was little of real interest in it. Once he'd seen the exquisite woodwork and beautiful marble mantle, he was ready to move on. He decided to try the doors on the opposite side of the room and see where they lead. They opened and Hiei had to keep himself from coughing at the dust he'd kicked up as he entered the room. Obviously, the room had been closed off for a very long period of time. In the center of the room was a massive mahogany table that seemed to stretch from one side of the room to the other. Chairs as finely made as the rest of the furniture were neatly arranged around it. Hiei had never seen such a large or long table before. The abnormally long rectangle could easily seat one or two hundred.

He continued on to the next room, which turned out to be the kitchen. It was larger than the kitchen he and his sister were used to at the temple, but it was little different than any other kitchen. There was a door here that lead out to the garden but it too was barred by rosebushes. Hiei continued to explore the large first floor of the palace until he finally grew tired and found his way back to the parlor. Most of the rooms had not been used in quite sometime. Only a few that he encountered showed signs of regular use.

Still, he had seen no sign of anyone else and it looked like his host wasn't going to make an appearance any time soon. With a sigh, Hiei fed some of his energy into the dying fire. He watched with interest for a moment as the dark flames blended with the normal ones. He knew it would last him through the night. Despite his uneasiness about his surroundings, Hiei's boredom and fatigue got the better of him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The presence of another in the room woke Hiei from his light slumber. His ruby eyes opened swiftly, and in heartbeat the fire apparition was fully awake, ready to face any danger. The handsome redhead that he'd attempted to kill earlier had entered the room carrying a small tray of food. Green eyes landed on the now awake figure on the couch. "Sorry," the red haired male murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you," Hiei looked at the other curiously. " I just tried to kill him not long ago, and _he_ apologizes to _me_ for waking me up?" Hiei thought as he watched the handsome redhead set the tray down on the small table in front of him.

"Who are you?" the fire apparition asked. His host raised a slender, red eyebrow at the question and looked for a moment as if he were debating whether or not to answer Hiei's question. The red haired male made a courtly bow. "My name is Kurama," he said. "…and you are?" "Hiei," the raven haired male responded.

Kurama sat down in a chair by the hearth. "You're quite skilled with a sword Hiei," he commented. "I don't suppose you'd teach me?" Hiei glanced at the small tray laden with slices of fruit, nuts, berries, and meat. Kurama took notice of Hiei's wary glance and rose from his seat in one graceful, fluid, motion. He took a slice of apple from the tray and popped it into his mouth. Hiei watched Kurama carefully as he chewed. The red head rolled his eyes as he swallowed. "You see, it isn't poisoned," Kurama informed the other, his eyes betraying his amusement, though his face did not. As Hiei reached for one of the fruit slices he realized that his host's name was familiar to him. "Kurama?, like the youko prince?" Hiei asked. "The very prince himself," Kurama corrected. "You're in my palace,"

Hiei looked at Kurama disbelievingly. The redhead looked nothing like a youko. In fact, he looked human. Still, Hiei had heard the story of a youko prince named Kurama who'd been cursed by a malevolent warlock, but that story had to be a hundred years old by now. Surely, this couldn't be him. "You don't look like a youko," Hiei stated plainly, hoping not to offend the other. "Part of the curse," Kurama informed his skeptical guest. "As is the fact that I can only be killed by the one who cursed me," "Where are your servants then?" Hiei questioned. "I've seen no one here but you," "There are none," Kurama answered as Hiei took a slice of fruit from the tray. "Save for you, I am the only one here. That is also part of the curse," Hiei placed the slice of fruit in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Just how long have you been alone?" Hiei asked as Kurama sat on the opposite end of the couch he'd been sleeping on. "Ninety seven years," Kurama answered. Hiei's eyes widened. He would have choked on his food had he not swallowed it before speaking. His shock was undisguised. "No wonder he asked Yukina to be his companion," he thought, wondering how the prince could have survived being alone that long without going insane. Said prince was now completely ignoring Hiei. He stared at the flames in the fireplace, completely lost in thought. Absently, he nibbled on a piece of fruit he'd taken from the tray a moment before. Hiei frowned slightly. Perhaps the prince was out of his mind after all.

Kurama suddenly returned his attention to Hiei. "So, will you teach me how to wield a sword?" the prince asked. For a moment Hiei wondered if that was a good idea. Despite his misgivings, Hiei decided it might be a way to get on the prince's good side and perhaps convince him to let the fire apparition out of their pact. Hiei nodded. "Shall we begin tomorrow then?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded in agreement. The prince seemed pleased at this. The two finished off the food in companionable silence. Noting the late hour Kurama stood and turned to his guest. "It's late," he said. "I'll show you to your room,"

Hiei rose and followed Kurama up the marble staircase to the second floor. The prince led his guest to the same room Yukina had occupied. Hiei looked around the room and found it as finely furnished and decorated as the other rooms he'd been in. "Good night," Kurama said. Hiei turned his attention away from his observation of the room to look at the other. "Good night," he responded. Kurama turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well everyone that's chapter two, next chapter you'll find out who cursed Kurama and why, so stay tuned. 

**What2callmyself:** You guessed it. I got the inspiration from that movie and the idea of Kurama being a prince just wouldn't leave me alone.

**NiteNite:** lol. The mystery figure was indeed Kurama. I figured it would be a way of introducing him without saying it right off. After all it is a Hiei and Kurama romance fic, had to get our star couple to meet quickly right?

**Daire-Floresta:** Thanks for the complement. I normally update once a week, what day depends on my school schedule.

**Raging Pheonix: **Yep, I feel very special. Glad I've managed to capture your intrest again.

**PainfulxRecovery**: Don't worry, Kurama is quite kind throughout the fic.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: a bit of a lime for this chapter. It's a rather mild one, espcially considering theones in my other stories.:) Hope you all enjoy this chapter,What2callmyself this should answer some (if not most) of your questions. (Love the name by the way)

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Kurama ascended the marble staircase to the third floor. For a moment, he considered going intohis library to read for a while. He decided against it, knowing that he would need his rest if he were to do well with Hiei's lessons. As the princeentered his bedroom, he could hear rain falling outside. Kurama sighed. He used to love the rain. Now, it only reminded him of the one that had come on a rainy night so many years ago, reminded him of how he'd lost everything . . .

Kurama sat at the edge of the bed, running his brush through his long silver hair. The silver fox ears atop his head twitched, honing in on the sound of his raven haired lover as he entered the room. Kuronue's indigo blue eyes regarded the prince warmly, but neither said a word. Kuronue undressed slowly, knowing the prince was watching him in the mirror. Kurama pretended not to notice the other and continued to brush his hair. Kuronue turned down the bed, then quietly sat beside Kurama. With nimble fingers he untied the knot holding Kurama's silken tunic closed. Kurama's hand stopped in place and Kuronue smiled. The raven haired male gently took the hairbrush from the prince's hand. "Lie on your stomach," Kuronue whispered. "I'll brush your tail," Kurama slipped out of his tunic and did as his lover requested. The yoko prince closed his eyes as Kuronue ran the brush through the long silken hair of his tail. He found it soothing and knew he would soon be lulled into slumber.

Kuronue knew the effect of what he was doing and wasn't about to let the handsome silver fox sleep just yet. Gently he caressed the base of Kurama's tail with his free hand. Kurama's eyes opened as a soft moan escaped his lips. He arched his back, trying to deepen the contact. Kuronue's smile widened at his lover's actions. He teased his lover a little longer before releasing his hold and standing to his feet. Kurama blinked in confusion, nearly whimpering at the loss of contact. The prince rolled onto his side and watched as Kuronue set his hairbrush on the dresser where it belonged. Kuronue's smile had now become a wicked grin as he retuned to the bed. He kissed Kurama deep and long.

"Why did you do that?" Kurama asked once they'd broken the kiss. "You know how your touch there affects me," Kuronue chuckled softly. "Yes, I know," the raven haired male responded as he undid Kurama's pants. "It arouses you the same way it would if I had touched you here," he continued as he brushed his fingers against the heated flesh between Kurama's legs. "You were falling asleep my love," Kuronue continued as he began removing Kurama's pants. "What else could I have done?" "You're evil," Kurama murmured as he lifted his hips to allow his lover to remove his pants completely. "…and you love me for it," Kuronue responded. Kurama laughed softly. "That I do," he answered.

Hours later, the two lovers lay entwined beneath Kurama's silken sheets. Thunder boomed deafeningly, instantly waking Kurama. His shifting woke Kuronue who had been using the prince's chest as a pillow. The rain poured down outside as lightning flashed. The prince pitied anyone who had gotten caught out in the sudden storm. He gave Kuronue an apologetic smile and laid back down, allowing his lover to rest comfortably against him once more. Kurama heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching and frowned. A moment later there was an urgent knock at the door. Kuronue scowled at the door, but sat up, allowing Kurama to get out of bed. The prince quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and went to the door.

"Forgive me for disturbing you at this late hour my prince," the servant said. "There is a man outside caught in the storm. He approaches the palace as we speak for shelter," "Prepare him a room, gather him some dry clothes and food," Kurama instructed. "See to it he is comfortable," "Yes, my prince," the servant said as he bowed. He hurried off to do his master's bidding. Kurama turned to face Kuronue. "What do you say my love?" he asked. "Shall we go down to meet our guest?" "We might as well," Kuronue responded. "We're already awake,"

The lovers dressed and made themselves presentable. Kurama had a feeling something bad was going to happen. As if Kuronue sensed it too he gently took the prince's hand and squeezed it gently in a gesture of reassurance. Kurama smiled gratefully at his raven haired lover and they left his bedchamber. Together they descended the grand marble staircase to the ground floor. A servant waited at the bottom of the stair and without a word lead them to one of the parlors near the back of the palace. The servant opened the door for the prince and his lover, announcing them both in a clear, strong voice.

A thin, tall raven haired man stood as they entered. His brilliant violet eyes were instantly on Kurama. "Forgive my intrusion, your majesty," he said as Kurama seated himself near the fire. "I couldn't very well leave you to venture farther in this foul weather," Kurama said as Kuronue sat close by." Not while I could offer you food and shelter," The violet eyed man smiled. "I thank you for sheltering me in this turbulent storm, your majesty," he said.

Kuronue didn't trust this man. Something about him just didn't sit right. "You have yet to introduce yourself sir," Kuronue said softly. For the first time the stranger turned his violet eyes to Kuronue. The stranger bowed. "I am Karasu," he said. "I am a servant of Lord Toguro. I was on my way to his castle when I was caught in the storm," Kurama nodded. He knew of Karasu's master. "Hopefully, the storm will clear by morning and you will be able to resume your journey," the prince said. Karasu nodded as he finally sat down.

A servant entered with a tray laden with food. As soon as she had set the tray down on the table in front of Karasu, Kurama stood. Apparently, the prince had been waiting for a way to excuse himself without seeming rude. "I will leave you to your meal," Kurama said. "Rest well," "Will I have the opportunity to break fast with you and your advisor in the morning, your majesty?" Karasu asked. Kurama and Kuronue exchanged a glance. Neither of them wanted to spend much time in this man's presence. However it seemed this request was unavoidable, and all too easily fulfilled.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "I will send a servant for you," "Thank you, your majesty," Karasu responded. "May your dreams be pleasant," Kurama merely nodded at this, having already bid his guest good night. Without another word Kurama and Kuronue left the room and silently made their way back to the prince's room. Neither of them dared to speak until they were safely within the confines of Kurama's bedchambers. "I don't trust him," Kuronue said softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama nodded. "I agree," the prince said. "Karasu is not to be trusted," He gently wrapped his arms around his lover. "Let's hope he will be gone tomorrow," Kurama said softly. "Shall we return to bed?" Kuronue smiled. "Yes, let's," he replied.

It continued to rain for three more days. Though Kurama was not happy about having his guest stay longer than expected, he dealt with it as best he could. It quickly became apparent that Karasu was smitten with the yoko prince. Kurama wanted nothing to do with him. His heart belonged to Kuronue. Despite the fact that Kurama had not responded to any of Karasu's advances the violet eyed fiend was not discouraged. In fact, he became bolder. It was then Kurama began avoiding Karasu as much as possible, but sadly the fiend always managed to corner him.

Kurama stood at the window looking out at the rain that refused to stop falling. The prince scowled. The sooner it stopped raining the better. He hated being cooped up indoors, especially now it allowed that pest Karasu to find him easier. Though castlewas large, it was now the third day of Karasu's stay and it had become more difficult for Kurama to find someplace where he could be at peace, save his own bedchamber. The door to the war room opened and the prince hoped it was one of the servants or better yet Kuronue. He cursed mentally when he turned his head and saw it was Karasu.

"You look somber my prince," Karasu commented as he entered. "Is it the weather that makes you seem so cheerless?" "It is more than that," Kurama answered honestly. "I have much on my mind and this weather doesn't help my mood either," The prince did indeed have much on his mind. He had finally completed a gift for Kuronue, and not just any gift. He planned to present this gift to his lover just before he asked Kuronue to become his mate. Kurama had kept it well hidden and was awaiting the right time to present it. However, Karasu's presence had put both the prince and his lover in a sour mood. Both were eager to see the violet eyed servant of Lord Toguro leave. As Karasu approached him, Kurama decided he would propose to Kuronue as soon as their guest was gone, maybe sooner.

"Perhaps I can help distract your mind for a while," Karasu said. There was no mistaking the suggestive tone in his voice. The prince knew when he was being propositioned, and didn't appreciate it in the least. Kurama raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "What exactly are you proposing?" The prince asked, deciding to ensure that his assumption had been correct. "If I may be so bold your highness, I desire you," Karasu said as his body language changed, becoming more provocative. " I'm convinced now that I also love you, surely desire cannot feel this strong," Kurama's eyes widened in surprise and utter horror. He backed away from Karasu. He could smell the other male's scent strengthen with desire and wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. "Why do you back away?" Karasu asked. "Do not be shy my prince," "I'm sorry Karasu, but I do not feel the same," Kurama said "Another holds my heart," "Who?" Karasu demanded. "Me," Kuronue growled.

The prince and the violet eyed fiend turned to look at the prince's lover. He had entered the room so quietly through the other door, neither of them had noticed him. Karasu scowled. His face twisted in unrestrained fury as he reached for the closest weapon on the wall. Before Kurama or Kuronue could react Karasu threw the dagger. Kurama's eyes widened in horror as the dagger sank into Kuronue's heart with a sickening thud. Kuronue fell back and Kurama reached to catch him. Gently, the prince lowered his lover to the floor. "Kuronue," Kurama called softly as he knelt at his lover's side. Kuronue gave no response. Tears began to well up in the prince's eyes. He knew with certainty that his love was dead.

Anger welled up in Kurama's heart as he stood to his feet. He summoned his rose whip and struck out at his lover's murderer. Karasu stretched out his hand and the end of Kurama's whip exploded. "Your plant weapons will not hurt me," Karasu said. The violet eyed fiend began to chant. His hair started to lighten. Kurama could feel the malevolent energy in the air around him and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He watched in horror as Kuronue's body began to disappear. The prince fell to the floor as pain suddenly washed over him. A scream tore from his throat as his vision blurred. "Will you refuse me now, my prince?" Karasu asked. Kurama's vision returned to normal. Karasu was keeling beside him. The fiend's raven hair had become a bright and shining blonde. "I would rather die, than to become yours," Kurama rasped. Karasu scowled. "I _will_ have you," he vowed.

Karasu resumed his chanting, and even though Kurama did not know the language the other was speaking, he knew that it was a spell of some sort, and that no good could come of it. "I now bind you to your palace and your lands, without a soul for company," Karasu said. "You shall not cross the borders of your own realm, and only by my hand shall you die, to all others you will be invincible," "I will return in one hundred years, if you still refuse me then you shall die," he said.

"I will find a way to break your spell," Kurama declared. Karasu laughed. "The only way that my spell can be broken is if I release you from it," He responded. "The kiss of your true love would have also broken my spell, but he is dead," "Face it my _dear_ prince the only way to regain what you have lost is to give in to me," With those words Karasu vanished, leaving the prince alone.

Kurama shakily got to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that the palace was deathly silent. The prince slowly made his way out of the war room. He saw no one. Surely someone had heard his scream. Kurama continued on until he reached the dining hall where at that time the servants would be preparing to serve the mid day meal. The room was empty. He went into the kitchen and it too was empty despite the fact that there was food still cooking over the fire. The prince removed the food from the fire so that it would not burn, sure that he would not feel like eating any time soon. It was then he noticed something else amiss. His clothes that had fit just fine not long ago, now felt much too loose and he felt a draft at his backside.

Kurama headed up to his room as quickly as he could. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his reflection in the full length mirror. Instead of the tall, silver haired, golden eyed, youko was a shorter, red haired, green eyed, human looking male. Kurama sank heavily into a chair, the severity of his situation finally weighing down on him. He was doomed to give himself to Karasu or die in one hundred years, alone as he would live during that time. With his heart and soul broken the prince did as anyone else would. He wept.

Kurama shook his head, and wiped away the tears the memory of his loss had invoked. At least now he had someone to keep him company, if only for a short while. Slowly, the prince removed his clothing and changed into lighter sleeping garments. He climbed into bed, but could not get comfortable. It was nights like this he missed Kuronue the most. He missed having someone to share his bed with.

Idly, he wondered if Hiei would ever consent to such a thing. It had not gotten beyond the prince's notice that the swordsman was as handsome as his sister was beautiful. Kurama sighed. "You might as well get those thoughts out of your head right now," he chided himself. "The only reason Hiei is here is so his sister could have her freedom," Kurama couldn't help but admire Hiei's devotion to his sister. The fire apparition had actually tried to kill him to return to her. Part of Kurama wanted to reward such devotion by letting Hiei go, but another part of him, the more selfish part, wanted Hiei to stay.

* * *

Review responses: 

Nite Nite: If they were going to practice with "those" swords, It'd be Kurama giving the lesson. lol. Just don't tell Hiei Kurama said that. lol.

PainfulxRecovery: You guessed it! Man, I've got smart reviewers :) Beauty and the Beast was the inspiration for the fic though I didn't stick to that storyline.

SweetGirl7: Actually, neither of them are beauty or the beast. lol. Although you could say that Kurama's in "the Beast's" role since he's the one cursed .

Raging Pheonix: Would the end of that sentence be ....a spanking? lol.

Yamabuki : Thanks so much for your flattering review. I'm glad you enjoy my stories.

TheBlackRose5: Thanks for the complement. I 'm glad you love the story.

What2callmyself: You're right, Kurama wouldn't have turned anyone away, especially in a storm.He _is_ too much of a gentleman for that.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I was thinking of setting up a message board where you can chat with me or the other reviwers, ask questions etc.. If you guys are interested I'll set it up. Let me know in your reviewsor by email, yamiyue23 yahoo . com.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning Kurama rose early to grind grain to make bread. He was glad he'd spent so much time the day before collecting fruits, nuts and berries from his plants. He was grateful that Karasu had not stripped him of his abilities with plants. Otherwise he might have died of starvation hundreds of times. The rain had not let up, much to Kurama's dismay. He had hoped to hunt before his guest awakened. It looked as though there would be no meat for them until the rain decided to stop.

Kurama set to work, grinding the small amount of grain he'd grown into flour for bread. He was so deeply engaged in his task he did not notice Hiei enter the kitchen. The fire apparition's ruby eyes widened in surprise at finding the prince doing such a menial task. Kurama suddenly realized he wasn't alone and looked up from his work to find Hiei gazing at him with the most bewildered expression. The prince couldn't help but think it adorable.

"You're awake earlier than I expected," Kurama confessed. "I'm not used to sleeping late," Hiei responded. Kurama nodded and for the moment returned his attention back to his work. Hiei studied the prince closely for the first time since his arrival. He was strikingly handsome, and obviously quite powerful judging by the feel of his energy. Though hidden by the prince's loose clothing Hiei could tell by the well formed arms extending from rolled up sleeves that the rest of his body had to be just as finely tuned. Obviously, the work the redhead did around the castle had kept him fit. Hiei was curious as to what had happened to the prince to force him to live as he did. Why after so long had he not simply abandoned the palace? "Would you mind slicing that fruit over there?" Kurama asked, snapping Hiei out of his musings. Without a word Hiei went to do as Kurama had requested.

Soon Kurama had finished his work with the grain, made the dough, and put the bread on to cook. Hiei had long since finished slicing fruit and had simply watched Kurama complete his bread making. Kurama dusted himself off and gratefully downed the glass of water Hiei had offered him. The raven haired male waited until Kurama had completely swallowed the last of his water before deciding to ask questions. "What exactly happened all those years ago?" Hiei asked, not sure if he should address the prince properly. He hadn't demanded formalities the previous night. Hiei noticed immediately how the prince's dazzling green eyes dulled with pain and if not for his curiosity he would have regretted asking.

Kurama sighed. He knew that if he told this stranger his tale, he would not be able to fight back the tears the memories were sure to bring. He did not want to appear weak to his guest. Still, the prince felt compelled to share his tale with the other. "Late one night a man named Karasu arrived at my palace seeking shelter," Kurama began. "He'd been caught in a storm much like the one your young lady was caught in the other night," "I fed and sheltered him like I would any other guest, but the storm raged on for three days," He continued. "During that time it became clear to me and my lover, Kuronue that Karasu had become infatuated with me," "What did you do?" Hiei asked. Kurama sighed. "I told him gently that my heart belonged to Kuronue," the prince answered. "Karasu then murdered him before my eyes," "He then cast a spell upon me binding me here, in this form, and I was completely alone,"

He could see why Karasu had been so smitten with the handsome redhead. Kurama had a kind heart and a aura about him that was enticing. Idly, Hiei wondered what the prince looked like in his true form. He guessed the prince was just as handsome or even more so. Hiei also supposed that since his beauty had been the cause of the curse in the first place, Kurama had kept his appearance concealed beneath the dark cloak he'd worn when they first met. He probably didn't want to attract more trouble than he already had.

Hiei saw tears spilling down the other's face and reached out to brush them away. Startled, Kurama's eyes focused on Hiei. A soft, grateful smile graced his lips. Hiei found himself feeling glad that his gesture had comforted Kurama and that he could at least ease the prince's loneliness for the time being. At least when Hiei's own people had cast him away, he had his sister for company. The prince had no one.

Kurama rose and removed the cooked bread from the kiln. He set them aside to cool and put two more loaves on to cook. As they waited for the new loaves to cook Hiei and Kurama began eating breakfast. After hearing Kurama's story, Hiei felt he should share some of his own past with Kurama. As they ate he told the prince of his sweet sister Yukina, and the sometimes gruff but kind old woman Genkai who had allowed the siblings to stay with her at her temple.

By the time they'd finished breakfast the bread was done. As Kurama removed the fresh loaves and set them aside to cool Hiei looked out the window. "Looks like we won't be training today," Hiei commented. "Actually we can," Kurama corrected. "There is a room we can use," "Follow me," the prince said as he dusted himself off and headed for the door. Hiei did as he was asked and followed Kurama out of the kitchen, down one of the numerous hallways to a set of heavy mahogany doors. With a groan, the doors opened as Kurama pushed them.

Hiei stepped inside behind Kurama. His eyes widened at the massive size of the room. "Will this room suffice?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. It more than sufficed. The room was nearly the size of half the castle's first floor. It would make an excellent training room. "What sort of room is this?" Hiei asked, noting that it was devoid of furniture. "It was once the grand ballroom," Kurama answered. "On festival days we would come in here to dance once we had eaten our fill at the feast set up in the dining hall," A soft smile played across Kurama's lips at the happy memories. "Kuronue and I would dance for hours," He said. "For us, the world seemed to fade away and it was only us,"

After a moment, the prince's smile faded and he turned to Hiei. "Shall we begin?" he asked. The shorter male nodded and walked further into the room. "Do you know how to hold a sword?" Hiei inquired. "I'm afraid not," Kurama answered. Hiei drew his katana, instantly falling into a fighting stance. He allowed the prince to study him for a few moments and then held out his sword to the redhead. "Now you try," the swordsman instructed. Kurama gently took the sword from the shorter male's hands and tried to mimic the pose the other had demonstrated moments before. Hiei looked the prince over. "You're holding it wrong," the swordsman informed the prince. Hiei came up behind the taller male, gently grasping Kurama's arms. He leaned a little to the side so that he could reach the prince's hands and carefully guided them to the correct place.

Kurama enjoyed the feel of Hiei's body pressed close to his. The sensation of the swordsman's callused hands upon his skin was like heaven. How long had it been since he'd felt someone else's touch upon his skin? Kurama wasn't sure exactly, but he knew it had at least been as long as he'd been under the curse. Much too long.

Kurama nearly whimpered when Hiei moved away. He'd nearly forgotten that he was supposed to be learning to wield a sword. Kurama took note of the present placement of his hands, trying his best to commit it to memory. Hiei stood in front of him, inspecting his work. Apparently satisfied, he took the sword from Kurama's hands. He placed it upon the floor and stepped back a few paces. "Pick it up and hold it exactly as you were a moment ago," Hiei instructed. Kurama picked up the sword and once more tried to copy Hiei's stance. He was sorely tempted to hold it wrong on purpose in hopes of close contact with the other. However, his more rational side won and he held the sword as he should. It took a few more tries before Kurama got it right and his real training began.

From then on Kurama and Hiei spent their mornings gathering fruits, nuts and berries from Kurama's trees, bushes and vines, hunting in the forested area of the prince's lands and baking bread for the day's meals. In the evening, it was sword practice, a small meal, a bath and bed. In this manner three months passed and the two males formed a bond of friendship.

A few nights after the three month anniversary of Hiei's stay, Kurama noticed that Hiei was quieter than usual at dinner. Though Hiei wasn't the most talkative person he'd ever met, Kurama sensed that something was bothering the swordsman. Though he wanted very much to find the cause of his friend's introspective mood, the prince was afraid that his newfound friend had at last become unhappy staying with him. Still, the prince summoned his courage, his desire to help the swordsman, outweighing his fear.

"Is something the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked softly. "I'm not such a poor student that I've put you in a somber mood, am I?" Hiei shook his head. "You're doing just fine," Hiei assured him. "Then what is it?" Kurama asked. "Why do you seem so sad tonight? "Tomorrow is Yukina's birthday," Hiei answered. "It will be the first time I'll miss it,"

Kurama felt guilty for keeping Hiei away from his sister for so long, yet reluctant to do without the swordsman's company. He had come to enjoy having someone around for a change. Still, Kurama decided it wouldn't hurt him to do without Hiei's company for a short while. After all, it pained him to see his friend unhappy.

"Then don't," the prince said softly, completely catching his friend off guard. "You're letting me go?" Hiei asked. "Just for two weeks," Kurama answered. " I know you miss your sister terribly, and it would be cruel of me not to let you visit her for awhile, especially on her birthday," Hiei smiled at his friend. "Thank you," he said quietly. Kurama smiled back. "You're welcome," Kurama responded. "Just make sure you're back two weeks from tomorrow. I'd hate for my budding skill with a sword to get rusty," Hiei mock scowled at him. "It'd better not," he responded.

Soon the pair finished their evening meal and bid one another good night. Instead of heading up to his chambers for a bath and bed as usual, Kurama descended a hidden stair to the underground level of the castle. The prince lit the torch at the secret staircase's entrance and carried it down with him to light his way. He walked down the long corridor to the large underground room that held the royal family's treasure. Kurama found two pouches that were still sturdy enough to hold plenty of gold and filled them both. He smiled to himself as he headed back upstairs. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hiei's face in the morning.

The fire apparition yawned widely as he entered the kitchen the next morning. . As usual Kurama was busy with preparing the morning meal. Hiei blinked in surprise at the three pouches sitting beside his plate. The swordsman looked up at the prince who seemed a little too involved in his task at slicing a small game bird he'd caught and roasted. Unable to avoid his gaze much longer, Kurama looked at his friend. The prince bid Hiei good morning and began fixing his plate.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. A light smile graced the prince's lips. He found teasing his new found friend enjoyable at times, much to Hiei's dismay. The prince decided to be merciful and explain himself sparing Hiei some frustration.

Kurama touched the smallest of the pouches. "This is my gift to Yukina," he explained. "As a healer, I'm sure she'll find it useful," "I want you to use this…" he continued, touching one of the larger pouches. "…to get Yukina the perfect gift," The prince then touched the last of the two larger pouches. "Use this to buy yourself some new clothes," he said.

Kurama had noticed that Hiei's clothing had become threadbare of late, and it was clear that the fire apparition didn't much care for wearing Kurama's old clothing from the days he was kit. "Keep whatever's left," Kurama said. Hiei opened his mouth to protest, but it was clear Kurama wanted him to have these gifts. Instead the fire apparition thanked his friend and the two of them had their meal. Afterward he would leave to visit his sister and Genkai.

* * *

Review Responses: 

**Ryou Kitsune:**Yeah, Even _I_ felt sorry for poor Kurama when writing that last chapter.

**PainfulxRecovery :** Yep, Karasu will be back in three years.Actually, I haven't seen any episodes with Kuronue either.I heard that he wasn't in the actual series but in the movie Polterguist Report, which I want to get soon. I found a picture and descrpiton of him on the net.

**Silver Rei:** Yep Hiei and Kura still have three blissful Karasu free years left. Thanks so much for the complement.

**Raging Pheonix:** Yep, somebody had to be the villian in the fic, Karasu seems to have it bad for Kurama anyway so he became the logical choice. If you liked those naughty thoughts you might like what's in the coming chapters.

**Yamabuki:** I hope you're feeling better. I'm glad my story helped brighten your day. I felt the same way you did when I saw the Kurama vs. Karasu fight. The crow has serious issues.

**fox gal:**The wait is over for this chapter, but now you'll have to wait for the next one...not too long though.

**MikaSamu :** Even though the story was inspired by _Beauty and the Beast_ It was never my intention for it to follow the storyline, the similarties aside from the fact that Kurama was cursed were unintenional. (Even Yukina arriving in a rainstorm.)

**Mizthang22:**I'd love to tell you, but it would spoil the ending. :)

**SweetGirl7:** lol. Well, if it makes you feel any better Hiei _is_ in "Beauty's" shoes so to speak.

**atrophying mind:** Why thank you, I also noticedthetrend youpointed out in your review. The odd thing is I hadn't even thought about it until you'd pointed it out.

**Nite Nite:** So that's why Hiei's cheeks were an interesting shade of red the other night.You'd better make a run for it while Kurama's got him distracted. lol.

**What2callmyself:** Karasu cursed Kurama purly out of rage. He was angry because even after he killed Kuronue who Kurama loved dearly, the prince would not submit to his whim. He did in fact hope to break the prince's spirit and perhaps even make him desperate for some form ofhuman (for lack of a better word) contact. In other words, Karasu thought if he made the prince lonely enough he would give in. He didn't count on the fact that his spell only prevented Kurama from leaving the castle grounds not others from entering.


	5. Chapter Four

* * *

Review Responses

* * *

SweetGirl7: Actually, I'd forgotten about Hiei buying something for Kurama until you mentioned it. Thanks for the reminder. Yamabuki:

wow. I would have never imagined my stories to be a topic of conversation that'd last the whole school day. I'm very flattered. I know how crazy an anmie can drive you. My freind and i constantly reflected upon why Koemna kept a pacifier in his mouth even in his teenage form until I found out why. Oh, and I've been a bookworm since kindergarden so that's probably where I've gotten my vocabulary from. When reading stories just make a list of words you don't know the meaning of and look them up later. It'll build your vocabulary espeically if the dictionary you use also has a thesarus.

What2callmyself: 

I didn't know Kuronue had such a short part. I heard that it wasn't him and why though but I want to still see it for myself. I don't know what the other movies are called, in fact i didn't even know there were any other movies.

Oh and let's not forget that spells are so very litteral. If you've seen the Gargoyles episode _City of Stone_ you'll know what I mean. Too bad for Karasu and you're right. Kurama would rather choose death than be at Karasu's side.

Nite Nite: 

gazes into crystal ball I see frolicking with a certian silver haired fox in Hiei's future.

Raging Pheonix: 

Oh, my imagination has already gotten the best of me. Read on to see what I mean.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Kurama stood and waved to Hiei from the palace entrance as the fire apparition stood at the gate accross the vast courtyard. Hiei waved back as the gate opened. He took one last look at his friend, knowing the prince would indeed be lonely without him for company. He thought it ironic that upon arriving he could think of nothing but leaving. Now that he was leaving for a short while, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. 

Hiei took a deep breath as he walked through the gate. He could feel Kurama watching him. He knew the fox had not yet turned to go back inside the palace. Hiei felt he had to say something so he turned to face his friend who had not moved from his spot. "I'll be back before you know it," Hiei called to Kurama. The prince smiled. The fire apparition then turned and headed in the direction of Genkai's temple as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't know why but knowing that he'd made Kurama smile made him want to smile too.

He stopped first at the village marketplace to buy Yukina a gift. Hiei was quite astonished when he opened one the pouches and found that Kurama had given him a small fortune. He did smile then and shake his head in amusement. Only Kurama would be _glad_ about giving so much money away. The fire apparation decided he would not waste the prince's gift and began the search for Yukina's birthday present as well as some much needed clothing for himself. He decided to see if he could find anything for Kurama as well.

Hours later, completely exausted from all the searching and shopping, a weary Hiei headed for Genkai's temple, the place he and his sister had called home for several years. Joy flooded through him at the familliar sight of the temple grounds and he couldn't help but think it was a feeling he'd never thought he'd experience. Absently, he wondered if returning to the palace would affect him in the same way.

Having masked his energy before leaving the palace, Hiei knew the others would be unaware of his presence. The fire apparition hid in the bough of a large pine and looked around, his eyes landing upon a welcome and heartwarming sight. Yukina was in the garden feeding the birds. He smiled and leapt from his perch. Yukina turned at the sound of Hiei landing nearby and gasped in surprise. "Hiei!" she exclaimed happily as she ran toward her brother. Hiei set aside the gifts he was carrying allowing his sister to run into his open arms. Yukina threw her arms about his neck and kissed his cheek. Tears of joy solidified into gems at their feet as the siblings embraced. "I was afraid I'd never see you again," she said softly. "I'm glad you're finally home,"

"Even if it's just for a short while?" Hiei asked as they ended their hug. Yukina looked at her brother questioningly. "You mean you haven't come home to stay?" she asked. Hiei sadly shook his head. "He's allowed me to visit you for two weeks, and then I must return," "He?" Yukina asked. "You mean the one in the dark cloak with the raspy voice?" Hiei nodded.

"I'll tell you everything later," he said. Yukina smiled. "Let's go inside, I'm sure Genkai will be happy to see you," Hiei once again took his packages into his arms and followed his sister inside the temple. "Genkai," Yukina called. "Look who's come home!" The elderly lady stopped her work on the meal she was preparing to face the pair. Genkai smiled. "So, you finally made it home," she said. Again Hiei smiled, glad to see the old woman was fine and well again.

Once Hiei, Yukina and Genkai had finished feasting on the lavish meal Genkai had prepared in honor of Yukina's birthday, the conversation turned to what had happened to Hiei since they'd last seen him. Hiei told them of how he'd tried to kill Kurama so that he could return home quickly, and how his plan had backfired. He then told them the identity of the mysterious man in the dark cloak.

Yukina's eyes widened. "Is he really a prince Hiei?" she asked. "I have little reason to doubt his story," Hiei confessed. "Especially after he survived my attempt on his life," Genkai looked thoughtful, but said nothing. Yukina and Genkai listened attentively as Hiei recounted Kurama's tragic tale and the events of the past few months. By the time the fire apparition had finished his story, the hour was late and they were all ready to go to bed. As Hiei bid the two women good night, he realized with a start that he missed Kurama already. He hoped the prince was doing alright without him.

* * *

The two weeks passed too quickly for Hiei's liking. All too soon he was saying goodbye to Yukina and Genkai. He placed both of the pouches still heavy with gold coins into Genkai's hands. The elderly woman knew without him saying a word that Hiei wanted them to use the money as they wished. Genkai simply nodded to him and slipped the pouches into her pockets. 

"Do you think Kurama will let you return for the winter solstice festival?" Yukina asked. "I don't know," Hiei answered honestly. "Maybe we should come to the palace," Yukina suggested. "Kurama has no one to celebrate the holiday with, perhaps he'd enjoy the extra company," Hiei liked the idea. He just hoped that Kurama would agree with it. The prince could use a few more friends.

"I'll ask him," Hiei assured her. Yukina gently hugged her brother. "I hope to see you soon," she said softly. Hiei smiled as he hugged her back. "…and I you," he responded. With that they ended their embrace. She kissed his cheek and stood back, giving him room. Hiei checked to make sure the heavy pack laiden with food and gifts on his back was well balanced on his shoulders then sped off toward the palace.

When he arrived night had already fallen. The windows were all dark, except for one on the top floor. Hiei made his way through the dark garden and let himself in through the same door he'd used to enter his first night at the palace. The door closed itself behind him once he'd entered the castle.

"Kurama!" Hiei called out, his voice echoing throughout the palace. The swordsman frowned when he received no reply. The palace was completely silent. Hiei quickly freed himself of the heavy pack that he'd been carrying and undid the cloth that covered his third eye. He could sense the prince's energy on the top floor, but it was low. As fast as his legs would carry him he dashed up the stairs to the third floor.

He went in the direction he felt Kurama's energy coming from. He stopped in front of the door and gently pushed it open. Soft light filled the room and immediately he saw the handsome prince asleep on a couch near the fire with a book in his lap. Relief flooded through him. Though Hiei didn't want to wake the sleeping prince, he decided it best that he did so that Kurama would know that he had returned.

He walked up the couch and gently shook the redhead's shoulder. "Kurama," Hiei called softly. The prince's eyes quickly fluttered open. "You made it back," Kurama said softly. "How is your sister?" "She's fine," Hiei answered, noting that the prince's voice had finally lost all of its roughness completely. Now it was a soft alto, and in Hiei's opinion much more fitting, not to mention more pleasing to the ears.

Kurama smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that," he said. "She wants to visit during the winter solstice festival," Hiei informed his friend. "You will need to guide her way," Kurama said. "The road is treacherous, since it hasn't been kept in repair in quite some time," Hiei nodded in agreement and sat beside his friend. "Thank you," the fire apparition said quietly. Kurama smiled. "It's the least I could do," the prince replied. "I just wish I had the proper foods to offer as well," "Don't worry about it Kurama," Hiei responded. "Letting Yukina and Genkai celebrate the festival here is enough. I doubt they'll mind bringing the food to prepare," "Knowing you, you'll be in the kitchen preparing the meal alongside them," Hiei said with a smirk. "If they don't shoo you out that is," Kurama chuckled. "I can hardly wait," the prince confessed. For the first time since he'd been cursed, he had something to look forward to.

* * *

In this manner the first year passed, with Kurama giving Hiei leave to visit Yukina on the major festivals of the year, and celebration of the winter solstice festival at the palace. The second year passed in much the same way as the first. Kurama grew more skilled with the sword and his bond with Hiei strengthened. Their friendship deepened and the two became closer. 

However, the beginning of the third year brought sorrow to Kurama's heart. He knew that soon he and Hiei would have to part ways. The prince had come to regard Hiei as his closest friend, for that reason he did not want him present when Karasu arrived. The last thing Kurama wanted was for Hiei to witness his death by Karasu's hands. The prince wanted to avoid that at all costs. The only problem was Kurama couldn't make up his mind when he wanted to release Hiei from their pact.

Kurama tossed and turned, no matter what position he tried he could not get to sleep. The prince gave up and simply lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. "I should have let Hiei return home for good the first time he went to visit Yukina," he thought sadly. "I should have known better than to keep him here so long. I should have realized I would become attached to him," Kurama sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

For the first time since Karasu had cast his spell upon him, the prince was happy. Until Hiei had come into his life, his only comfort was that in death he would rejoin Kuronue. Now, Kurama wasn't so sure he wanted to die so soon. He didn't want to leave Hiei and his sweet sister behind to mourn his death should they discover it. The prince found that he'd rather live to celebrate another festival with his friends. "If only there was some way to break Karasu's spell," he thought wistfully. A frown marred his handsome face. "There's no use in wishful thinking," he chided himself. "I will free Hiei before my time is up and send him home, then Karasu will come and I will die,"

Kurama rolled over onto his side and looked at the full moon shining in through his window. "I suppose I should be grateful I got to meet Hiei and his sister," he thought. "…at least I won't die with a lonely heart, and perhaps I will get to see Kuronue again," Still, he felt uneasy about the likelihood of his death. He wasn't sure why but he had the feeling that he was missing something, something very important. Kurama tried to figure out what it was he might have missed, but to no avail. The prince's eyes slowly closed and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Kurama wasn't the only one who had a lot on his mind that night. Hiei too was contemplative. The prince had been unusually introspective lately. The fire apparition was curious as to what had caused the change in his friend's behavior of late. He was also curious about the new feelings emerging within himself.

Lately, he found himself attracted to the prince in a way he hadn't been before. Hiei found himself enjoying the feel of his hands against the handsome redhead's skin, and the feel of the prince's soft hands on his skin. He had began wishing that their touches were more than just the casual brush of hands or his hands upon Kurama's to guide him during sword practice. Hiei didn't understand what all this meant. It confused and frustrated him to no end. He'd thought about asking Kurama about these strange new feelings, but quickly dismissed the idea. How would he explain that the prince himself was causing them?

As Hiei changed into a pair of light sleeping pants, he found himself happier than usual that soon he would be visiting Yukina. Surely, she could help him sort this out and advise him, if not then Genkai definitely could. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Soothed by the thought that he'd soon have help, the swordsman soon fell into a light sleep.

He awoke at the sound of the door opening. Hiei opened his eyes and sat up. In the dim light he could barely make out the prince's form. "Kurama?" Hiei asked softly. "Yes Hiei, it's me," the prince answered. "What's the matter?" Hiei inquired as Kurama approached the bed. "I couldn't sleep," the redhead answered. "Would you mind sharing your bed with me tonight?" The fire apparition blinked in surprise at his friend's question. Kurama had never asked such a favor of him before.

He nodded his head slowly as he struggled to overcome his surprise. Hiei kept his eyes on Kurama as the redhead made his way to the other side of the bed. The fire apparition couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about his friend. "Thank you," Kurama said softly as he climbed into bed beside Hiei. "You're welcome," Hiei responded as he laid back down. He turned his back to the prince and closed his eyes, fully intent on getting back to sleep. Strong arms suddenly embraced him and Hiei's eyes shot open.

He felt the other's warm breath against the back of his neck and it made him shiver. "Are you cold?" Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. "I can warm you up," Kurama's hands slid over Hiei's bare chest, gently teasing the sensitive flesh. The fire apparition's breath caught in his throat as pleasure resounded throughout his body. He felt the prince's lips gently brush the back of his neck as one hand roamed lower on his body. "Relax," Kurama whispered. "I promise you'll enjoy this,"

Hiei's eyes closed slowly as Kurama's hands lovingly explored his body. His eyes shot open in surprise as the prince's hands slipped under the waistband of the loose sleeping pants he wore. "Kurama," Hiei murmured. "Hmmm?" the prince responded as he gently nibbled on Hiei's earlobe. Hiei opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a soft, pleasured moan. His thoughts had been shattered to pieces by the pleasure he felt as the heated flesh between his legs was gently stroked.

"You see," Kurama purred in Hiei's ear. "I told you you'd enjoy it," Hiei slowly tilted his head back, wanting to feel the other's lips against his own. Kurama obliged him willingly. Their mouths battled for dominance while Hiei was coaxed further into a pleasure induced haze by Kurama's skillful touch. Soon it became too much and Hiei felt himself reach the peak and fall tumbling down. Now spent and exhausted for the moment, rational thought slowly returned.

He realized his eyes were closed and he opened them. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and he was panting heavily. He then realized that Kurama was not in bed with him. Hiei hissed a particularly nasty curse under his breath. It had been just a dream. A _very good_ dream, but a dream nonetheless. …but why was he dreaming of Kurama that way? Better yet, why did he feel so disappointed that it was just a dream?

The answer came to him as his racing heart began to slow to it's normal pace. "This is diffrent that just some chance attraction," Hiei thought to himself as he closed his eyes once more. "There is desire, but there is also more, an outright longing for him to be at my side when I'm away visiting Genkai and Yukina, an incompleteness," His eyes flew open, wide and round. " Is this what they call love?" he wondered.

The next morning, Kurama watched Hiei leave to visit Yukina and Genkai with mixed emotions. Part of him chided himself for not releasing Hiei from their pact and letting the swordsman return home for good instead of just a visit. Another part of him couldn't wait until the fire apparition returned. The absence of his friend always saddened the prince. However, this time it settled upon his heart almost immediately. Kurama wasn't sure if it was because he realized it was the last time his friend would be away on a short trip or that he knew that soon Hiei would leave him for good. Regardless, it shook the prince that his sadness felt stronger than it had the previous times Hiei had gone to visit Yukina. It was now combined with an outright longing for the other. No one but Kuronue had made Kurama feel that way. That fact alone shook the prince to his very soul.

* * *

Moonlight softly illuminated the temple's lovely garden. Hiei sat perched in the bough of a tall oak, which allowed him an unobstructed view of the whole garden. The scent of the earth and flowers reminded him of Kurama. Hiei felt uneasy being away from his friend. He had a feeling that something bad was coming and hoped the prince would be alright in his absence. Hiei had noticed that Kurama seemed sad lately and guessed that it meant he would soon be released from their pact. The fire apparition frowned. "Is he afraid I'll leave and forget about him?" he wondered. "…that I wouldn't come back," 

When he'd first arrived in Kurama's palace all he could think of was leaving. Now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to be released from his pact. The prince's presence intensified the tangle of emotions he felt. Along with a longing for something, like a craving demanding to be sated, but he had no idea how to sate it. He had no idea what it was he longed for, but somehow he knew that Kurama was the key.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke his thoughts and he turned his eyes downward to the garden. Yukina had just entered the garden, her gentle eyes searching for her brother. Curious, Hiei abandoned his perch. His sister smiled warmly at him. "There you are," she said softly. "I thought I'd sensed you out here," Her smile soon faded into a look of concern. "You look troubled brother," she noted. Hiei shook his head. "Not troubled really, just confused," he confessed. Yukina's eyes widened slightly. Normally, Hiei would never admit to such a thing so readily. "Confused?" Yukina asked. "About what?"

Hiei took a seat on one of the stone benches and motioned for his sister to do the same. He tried his best to think of how to explain what he felt to her, but in the end could not find the words. Finally, he gave up trying to compose what he wanted to say, opened his mouth and told her how his feelings toward the prince had changed. Only to her would he admit his confusion and only her would he ask for advice.

Yukina listened attentively as her brother spoke, not at all shocked by Hiei's revelation. She had seen the way he'd looked at the prince during their last winter solstice celebration at the palace. Although he hadn't realized it then, Yukina had seen plainly that her brother was falling in love with the handsome redhead.

"I can only confirm your suspicion that you love Kurama," Yukina said quietly once Hiei had finished speaking. Hiei frowned. "I was afraid you'd say that," he responded. "You don't plan on telling him?" Yukina asked gently, the somber note of his voice gone unmissed by her ears. Hiei shook his head. "Why should I?" he asked. "What have I to offer a prince?" "Your heart," Yukina answered simply. "You have your love to offer and maybe that's enough," "You won't know unless you tell him,"

Hiei sighed. He knew she was right, still he wasn't sure he wanted to. He had been rejected by his own people and until he'd met Genkai trusted no one but Yukina. He was sure it would crush him if Kurama rejected him, after all he had been Hiei's first real friend. He was also afraid that if he didn't tell the prince how he felt he would miss out on what could be.

"I will think on it," he said as his mind weighed the possibilities. Yukina smiled and gently hugged her brother. As he hugged her back he vowed that if Kurama gave him even the slightest sign that he was interested in him he would confess his feelings to the prince. Until then he would bide his time.


	6. Chapter Five

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Kurama sat in his favorite spot in the garden. From the stone bench on which he sat, he could see the large fountain in the garden's center and the beautiful rosebushes surrounding it. In his hand, was a beautifully made orcarina. At his side, was the gift Hiei had given him on their first winter solstice together, a sword. The prince's lips curved into a slight smile at the memory. "It's not the best made, but it will be just fine for practicing," Hiei had told him. "I'll get you a proper sword in time, for now that one will do," Kurama's smile quickly faded as reality quickly set in. The months had passed too quickly for his liking and in three days Karasu would arrive to take his life. Kurama had decided the time had come to tell Hiei that he was free of their pact. 

The prince closed his eyes and put his ocarina to his lips. Slowly he began to play a somber, haunting melody. Unbeknownst to him Hiei had entered the garden and was listening to the prince's beautiful melody. Kurama was so intent on his playing that his companion had gone unnoticed. His mind was set on pouring his sadness into the song he was playing. Knowing that his life would soon be at an end, forcing him to leave his newest friends was slowly breaking his heart, and it showed. The prince's melancholy mood of late had begun to worry his companion more with each passing day. As desperately as Hiei wanted to know what was bothering the prince and perhaps fix the situation, he could not press him. Kurama could be more guarded then himself at times. Hiei was determined to try nonetheless and he was only mildly surprised how deep his feelings for the prince had become. The fire apparition could no longer deny that he had fallen hard for his handsome friend. The prince frequently haunted his thoughts and his dreams. Still, he saw no sign that the Kurama would return his feelings, so Hiei kept it to himself.

Kurama soon finished his song and opened his eyes. Before they had fully opened he realized that he was not alone. "You play beautifully" Hiei complemented. Kurama felt heat rise in his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. "Thank you" he replied. The fire apparition merely gave a slight nod. "Do you wish to practice outside today" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful out today" Kurama answered. "I see no point in going back inside" Hiei nodded in agreement and Kurama rose to his feet. "Come, I know the perfect place" he said to his companion. Hiei followed the prince without a word. Kurama led them to a grassy area on the side courtyard. At one time soldiers had practiced there. Now it would serve as the practice field for the prince and his companion.

Once they had reached their destination the pair gave each other room, faced each other, then drew their swords. The practice session began. Kurama struck first, his sword making a clang sound as it met Hiei's. The swordsman smirked and used his sword to force both swords to arc into a circle. Though the prince couldn't counter his companion's attack, he was able to prevent Hiei from disarming him. Hiei was pleased with how far Kurama had come under his tutorage. The prince's natural grace and agility made him a good fighter and helped a great deal in shaping him into a good swordsman as well. It was one of the many qualities Hiei admired in his friend, as well as one of the countless things he loved about him.

The two of them went about their swordplay for the better part of an hour. Suddenly, one of Hiei's attacks put the prince off balance. Kurama reached out and grasped Hiei's forearm with his free hand. Immediately, Hiei dropped his sword and let himself fall, with Kurama landing on top of him. Hiei quickly realized their closeness, with Kurama's face mere inches apart from his own. He found himself wondering if the prince's lips felt as soft as they looked, the way they'd felt in his dreams. Though he was tempted to find out he did not give in to the temptation. Hiei found it took a great deal of self control not to.

A blush colored Kurama's cheeks and the prince quickly tried to get to his feet. "I'm sorry Hiei, are you alright" he asked as he managed to get himself on his feet. "I'm fine" Hiei assured the other. The prince held out his hand to help his friend up. Hiei grasped it and allowed Kurama to help him to his feet.

Kurama's heart was racing. Having Hiei's body so close to his own had felt good, too good. As he had lain sprawled on top of his companion, Kurama had once more realized how attractive the other was. Though the swordsman's hands were rough, the prince had found himself wondering what the rest of Hiei would feel like. That had shaken Kurama. Previously, only Kuronue had aroused such thoughts. The prince realized then how much Hiei had been on his mind lately and it confused and frightened him all the more.

"Shall we end it for the day" Hiei asked. Kurama wanted to agree and say they would spar again on the morrow, but he found the words would not come to his lips. He knew it was time to end their pact, and if he didn't tell Hiei then and there he would probably never find the courage to do so until it was too late. Hiei saw the melancholy expression cross the prince's handsome face and decided now was the time to discover what was bothering his friend so. "Kurama, what's wrong" Hiei asked. The prince sighed. "Hiei, from this moment on you're free to leave" Kurama answered. "However, I would like it very much if you stayed three more days"

Hiei nodded, he'd been expecting this. "Of course I'll stay" he said. "…but why are you letting me go now" A sad smile graced Kurama's lips. "I can't keep you caged here with me Hiei" the prince responded. "It was wrong of me to keep you away from Yukina and Genkai this long, they need you much more than I" "I think _you_ are the one that needs me most" Hiei disagreed. "My sister and Genkai have each other as well an entire village for company, you have only me" "Be that as it may, in two days I want you to return home to your family" Kurama said, his tone soft but firm. "All right" Hiei agreed, knowing the prince would not take no for an answer.

The prince suddenly wrapped his arms around his companion in a warm hug. "Thank you" he whispered. Hiei leaned his head against Kurama's chest. "For what" he asked. "Everything" Kurama answered as he released Hiei from his embrace. Hiei looked up and saw the prince's eyes glistening with unshed tears. As they finally fell, Hiei raised his hand and gently brushed them away. "Tears don't suit you" the swordsman said softly. Kurama smiled and nodded in agreement.

That night Kurama couldn't sleep. He was thinking heavily upon what had occurred in the courtyard earlier that day. The feel of Hiei's body close to his own had felt like heaven before, but as he had fallen on top of Hiei during their sparring session, the prince had fought the urge to deepen the contact. He'd blushed when he realized the position they were in and the fact that he'd been staring at the fire apparition's lips longingly, wondering what they would feel like against his own. When Kurama had hugged his companion he had done so on impulse, and now as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling he couldn't help but think Hiei had felt so right in his arms.

Could it be that he had fallen in love with the fire apparition? Kurama's eyes widened. All the signs were there, and there was no denying that he did care very much for the handsome swordsman. The prince shook his head in denial of that thought. Impossible, how could it be love, he still loved Kuronue didn't he? Kurama sighed. Yes, he did still love Kuronue, but those same feelings had also developed for Hiei as well. The prince was confused. Was it love he was feeling? Or was it lust?

Hiei was worried when he arrived in the kitchen the next morning and for once did not find Kurama there. He could sense his friend upstairs and guessed that the prince was still sleeping. Hiei assembled the extra food they had gathered the day before and began preparing it for the morning meal. Once he had finished he headed upstairs with the tray. Hiei stopped at the door to Kurama's bedroom and knocked. On the other side of the door, the sleeping prince woke. He sleepily beckoned Hiei in and closed his eyes again.

The swordsman entered Kurama's bedroom with the tray. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried at the fact the prince had not yet risen from his bed. Hiei had never known Kurama to be a late sleeper. What he didn't know was that the prince had lain awake half the night trying to sort out the tangle of feelings within his heart and had merely slept in trying to make up for the loss of sleep.

"Kurama" he questioned. "Are you alright" "I'm alright Hiei" the prince assured his friend. "I must have been more tired than I thought" Kurama opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn. Even with his silky red hair tousled and his dazzling green eyes still bleary from sleep, he was gorgeous. The prince rubbed his eyes sleepily and Hiei couldn't help a small smile as he set the tray on the night table closest to him. He spotted a hairbrush on the dresser and picked it up. Kurama reached for it but Hiei pulled back a bit.

"Let me" was the quiet request of the swordsman. Kurama nodded his consent. Hiei climbed onto the bed and knelt behind the prince. Carefully he began to bush the long crimson silk that was Kurama's hair. The prince was surprised at Hiei's gentle touch. He enjoyed the way the fire apparition bushed with firm but careful strokes. No one had done this for him since he was a kit. Not even Kuronue. All too soon it was over, Hiei had thoroughly brushed out the prince's hair. Kurama smiled. "Thank you" he said softly. Hiei waved it off and gestured toward the food he'd brought. The prince reached over and put the platter into his lap.

As they ate, Hiei looked around Kurama's room. It had been the first time that he'd ever been inside this room. It was larger than the one Hiei himself occupied. Lavish drapes adorned the windows, and the finest hand woven rugs adorned the floor. A marble fireplace adorned the wall directly across from the bed. On either side of it were bookshelves built into the wall. A large desk with books piled upon it also was positioned close to the fireplace. A large dresser occupied another wall in which another set of heavy looking wood doors was set. There was a mirror hanging above it. There was a nightstand on either side of the large bed they occupied. Hiei couldn't help but notice that three or four people could easily fit upon the well crafted mahogany bed. His eyes drifted back to the nightstand opposite the side Kurama had slept on. Lying on it was a circlet made of gold. It was of a plain design but beautiful nonetheless.

Kurama saw where his companion's gaze had landed. "I had planned to give that to Kuronue as a gift," Kurama said. "Karasu killed him before I got the chance," Hiei turned to face the prince. The handsome redhead seemed thoughtful, and sad at the same time. "However, I've come to realize that it wasn't meant for him," Kurama said quietly. His eyes then met Hiei's. "You know, tomorrow will be your last day here," the prince said. "I have yet to give you a parting gift," Hiei shook his head. "You have already given me enough," Hiei said. "I insist," Kurama responded. The fire apparition knew it was impossible to refuse the prince when he insisted. Kurama simply refused to take no for an answer."You may have anything in the palace you wish," "I would take you with me if it were possible," Hiei thought as he nodded his head. "Then all I want is that circlet," He said as he again turned his head to face the golden object. "Then it is yours," Kurama said softly.

The time came all too soon for Hiei to bid Kurama goodbye. The prince had laden Hiei's pack down with all sorts of medicinal herbs for Yukina as well as a few pouches of gold for Hiei and his family. With tears in his eyes Kurama watched from his bedroom window as his friend left the garden, heading back home. He felt as if his heart had been broken in two, just as he had when Kuronue had been murdered before his eyes.

Hiei had been the only one the prince had opened up to, the only one to come to his palace since his curse he had allowed to see his face and learn his name. Kurama had few visitors over the years, and Hiei had been his first friend since Karasu cursed him. Now he realized with surprise that aside from Kuronue, Hiei had become closer to him than anyone. It was at that moment, the prince found the answer to the question that had plagued him the last few days. Did he love Hiei or was it lust?

The fire apparition stopped and looked back toward the palace. He decided that whether or not Kurama returned his feelings, he couldn't leave without telling the prince what was in his heart. He sped back to the palace and entered the garden. Kurama had entered the garden just moments before, and had just sat down upon his favorite stone bench when Hiei returned. The prince's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiei" he began. The fire apparition silenced the prince by placing a calloused finger against the prince's soft lips. "There was something I wanted to tell you before I go" Hiei said softly. "I love you" With that said he lifted his finger from Kurama's lips, then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the prince's.

Suddenly, Hiei sensed the presence of another in the garden with them. There was a loud explosion and the prince slumped forward into Hiei's arms. The swordsman's eyes widened in horror at the blood coming from the numerous wounds on the prince's body caused by the stone bench that had been shattered in the explosion. The one to the prince's head caused him the most worry. Hiei gently laid the prince upon the ground, careful not to hurt him further and turned to face the prince's attacker.

A man dressed in black with long raven hair walked toward them. His violet eyes flashed with hate and anger. "So, you have chosen to defy me once again dear prince" he said "And with a commoner no less. At least Kuronue was of noble blood" Fueled by rage, Hiei unsheathed his sword and stood defiantly in the taller male's path, keeping him from getting closer to the prince. "I have no quarrel with you" Karasu said. "Stand aside" "No" Hiei replied icily, anger radiating off him in waves. The very flames of Hell seemed to burn in the fire apparition's eyes. Karasu had imprisoned Kurama, left him alone for nearly a century, and had sought to kill him. Kurama had not deserved any of it, and Hiei was determined to make Karasu pay.

"Has not the prince told you what I can do" Karasu demanded. "I will give you one more chance to stand aside, after that you will die" Hiei smirked. The swordsman seemed to vanish right before the fiend's eyes. A heart beat later the violet eyed man screamed as the blade of Hiei's sword protruded from his chest. A moment later Hiei withdrew his bloody blade. Karasu clutched his wound and whirled to face Hiei. His face was twisted with fury as he unleashed his deadly bombs upon his foe. They all exploded in a fiery blaze as dark flames erupted around Hiei. The swordsman vanished once more from the fiend's vision, this time striking him from the side. The strike wasn't meant to kill, just lure Karasu away from the injured prince for a stronger attack.

Karasu glared at Hiei's vanishing form. He was now determined to kill the swordsman who dared seduce his prince away from him. His hair lightened from jet black to a bright blonde, preparing to unleash an attack that was certain to do the job. Before he could strike, all the plants in the garden seemed to come to life. The roses lashed out at Karasu with their sharp thorns ripping into his flesh as the vines stretched out to bind him. While the fiend was distracted, Kurama unleashed a deadly plant upon his enemy. It reached out with it's tentacles, latching onto the wound in Karasu's back. Hungrily, it began to suck on the wound, draining the fiend of his blood. Within moments Karasu was dead and the plant began to devour his corpse. Hiei watched with a mix of horror and admiration of the prince's talent. This was something he never knew the prince could do. Hiei drew his eyes away from the gruesome sight and rushed to Kurama's side. The prince's eyes were closed and it didn't look as though he was breathing.

"Kurama" Hiei cried as he gently shook his friend's shoulder. He got no response. Hiei gasped as Kurama's hair began to lighten. The prince's body began to grow in both length and broadness. The prince's face also began to change from that of a teenage boy to that of a man. The ears on the side of his head vanished as fox ears appeared on the top of his head and lastly a long silvery tail appeared at his backside, matching his now silver hair. The fire apparition's eyes widened at the sight of Kurama's true form. He quickly shook off his shock and checked to see if the prince still lived. His heartbeat was faint and he had lost a lot of blood. Wasting no time. Hiei leapt to his feet and dashed off to the temple.

Hiei ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Once again he was grateful for his gift of speed. "Yukina" He cried as he landed in the temple's front lawn. Upon hearing her brother's alarmed cry the ice maiden dashed out of the temple with Genkai right behind her. Yukina gasped at the blood on her brother's clothing. "Kurama's hurt" he said simply, holding out his arms to her. Without hesitation, Yukina let her brother cradle her in his arms and in a heartbeat they were headed back toward the palace. Both hoped that they were not too late.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, a bad place to end the chapter but don't worry you'll find out what happens to the fox next week.

* * *

Review Responses: What2callmyself 

Gargoyles ended in 1997 I'm not sure why though. I think the network canceled it. Check the gargoyles fan website. I'm sure you can find out the info there.

As for what will happen with Hiei and Kurama, well you'll have to wait till next week to find out.

Nite Nite 

_streches out next to Kurama and watches Nite chase Hiei around the room as she munches on popcorn_

If he thinks that's cruel wait till he finds out about that idea I just had. I _did_ warn him about chasing the reviwers. lol. I doubt Kurama's slip of the tounge was entirely unintetional.

AomeRL 

Yes, I enjoy a good Hiei and Kurama Yaoi story. I'm glad you enjoy my writing and hope you'll continue to read my stories.

Shadow Dragon Master 

It did take me quite a while to complete this story, espcially this chapter. I was never quite satisfied with the fight scene until I finally posted it. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: A big thank you to all you reviewers. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so much. I had a great time writing it. Unfortunately this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

The moment they landed in the palace garden Hiei brought Yukina to Kurama's side. The ice apparition's eyes widened at her patient's appearance. She shook aside her questions for later and began working on healing the prince. A soft blue light enveloped her hands as she placed them over the worst of the prince's wounds. Within moments the flesh began to knit back together. Soon the wounds had closed completely and Yukina's hands stopped glowing. "Will he live?" Hiei asked softly. "He was gravely injured brother," Yukina answered. "Had you not gotten me here so quickly he would have definitely died. Now, we'll have to wait and see," Hiei nodded. "You should go and get Genkai," Yukina suggested. "She can make him more comfortable while I rest," Although Hiei didn't like the idea of leaving his sister alone, he knew she was right. Yukina was in no condition to tend to cleaning the blood from Kurama's body or removing the clothing which had torn during his transformation, the tattered cloth barely covering him enough for modesty.

"I want the two of you inside first," Hiei said. Yukina nodded in agreement. It would be nice to have someplace to lie down for a while. She turned and headed for the nearest door. Hiei bent his knees and half dragged, half carried the youko prince inside. He was much heavier in his true form due to his added height and muscle mass. Hiei had no idea how he was going to get the prince upstairs to his bedroom. He did manage to get him into the main parlor.

He removed his cloak and placed it under the prince's head as a pillow, then raced upstairs for a blanket, towels and washcloths to clean Kurama up. When he returned, Yukina was fast asleep on the couch. Hiei poured water from the large jugs he and Kurama filled daily for their drinking water from the well into a large bucket. He grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen as well to use as a basin. He returned to the main parlor and began washing the blood from the prince's broad chest and finely toned body. Noting no other injuries, Hiei covered Kurama with the blanket once he was done with his task.

Knowing Genkai would be worried if they were gone too long, Hiei put away his supplies quickly and headed back to the temple. Just as he expected Genkai was waiting. Two of her students were also with her. One was tall with orangish colored hair and the other was shorter with slicked back raven hair. They were definitely strong enough to carry Kurama up three flights of stairs. That was one less problem he had to worry about.

"Hey shrimp, why'd you run off in such a hurry?" Kuwabara cried. For once he bit back the insult he would have usually thrown at the tall carrot top. "Yukina and I went to help a friend," Hiei answered. "How is he?" Genkai asked. "Yukina doesn't know if he'll survive," Hiei replied. "She wishes you to come with me back to the palace," Genkai nodded. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, gather some food and saddle the horses," she ordered. It took them little time to get ready for their short journey and soon they were on their way to Kurama's palace.

Kurama opened his golden eyes and blinked. "I'm alive," he thought. "…but how?" He sat up and the soft sheet that had covered him, slid from his chest. The feel of the soft cloth sliding against his bare skin made him look down. The prince's eyes widened at the sight of the long silver hair draped over his chest. He looked up and turned his head to see his reflection in the mirror. To his amazement, his true face stared back at him. "I'm alive, and restored to my true form," he thought with amazement. "Could it be that the curse has been broken?" He searched his memory and unconsciously touched his fingers to his lips as he remembered the feel of Hiei's lips upon his own. "That's right, Hiei kissed me," He thought. "…and he said he _loved_ me,"

The prince's mind whirled. Had Hiei's kiss broken the spell, or was it Karasu's death? He closed his eyes and searched his memory. It had to have been the kiss. He was sure he'd felt the stirrings of the transformation the moment Hiei's lips left his. "Then that means that _Hiei_ is my true love?" he mused with confusion. "…and here all this time it thought Kuronue was,"

The sound of movement caught Kurama's sensitive ears. They flicked in the direction of the sound as the prince looked in that direction. Hiei was sitting at the prince's desk. It appeared that he had just woken up. "You're awake," Hiei said softly. "How do you feel?" "Weak, but otherwise fine," Kurama informed his friend. "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hiei told him. The fire apparition rose from the chair he had been occupying and walked toward the bed. "That last attack of mine combined with the transformation must have taken a lot out of me," the prince mused aloud.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Is Karasu…?" "Dead," Hiei confirmed as he climbed upon the bed to sit beside the prince. Kurama sighed with relief and closed his eyes. They fluttered open again at the feel of Hiei's hand upon his cheek. "Kurama," Hiei murmured. "I meant what I said to you before Karasu attacked," "I know," Kurama responded quietly. The prince had been searching within himself trying to discover if what he felt for Hiei was love or lust. It was at that moment he finally accepted the answer.

"I love you too Hiei," Kurama said softly as he leaned toward the other. Their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss. The prince savored the kiss, reveling in the feeling he thought he would never experience again. He loved Hiei with all his heart even though a part of him felt guilty because he still loved Kuronue.

Hiei pulled away once they'd broken the kiss allowing his hand to drop down to Kurama's broad, finely chiseled chest. "Rest now," Hiei said softly as he gently pushed against his beloved. Kurama smiled and without a word did as Hiei requested. The fire apparition placed the sheet back over his beloved prince's chest, taking a moment to study him. The swordsman could see why Karasu had been so taken with Kurama. The prince was even more devastatingly handsome than he was in his red haired human form. He had an aura about him that was regal and powerful, yet sensual and oh so alluring.

Hiei would have never imagined this was what the prince truly looked like, and after seeing what Kurama could truly do he realized for the first time how truly powerful the other was. The prince reached out to caress his cheek and it took all of Hiei's strength not to flinch. Even after three days he had not yet gotten used to Kurama's true form. The yoko prince realized this. "Now that you've seen me as I truly am are you willing to stay with me?" he asked softly as he began to withdraw his hand. Hiei caught the prince's larger hand in his smaller ones and gently touched it to his cheek. "Of course," Hiei replied.

Kurama noticed the other's fatigue and wondered if the swordsman had gotten much sleep in the last few days. "You're tired," the prince observed. "Lie down with me and rest," Hiei slipped under the sheets, allowing Kurama to gently pull him close. The swordsman laid his head upon Kurama's chest, marveling at the feel of the soft skin underneath his cheek. Hiei closed his eyes calmed with the knowledge that his beloved prince was well, fatigue set in and he began to drift off to sleep.

It was then the prince noticed he was completely naked under the sheets. His eyes widened. "Hiei?" he asked. "Hmmm?" Came the swordsman's sleepy reply. "Where are my clothes?" the prince questioned. "Ruined," Hiei answered without opening his eyes. "Torn to shreds when you switched forms," "All the clothes in your dresser looked too small," he explained. "didn't know where you kept your old clothes," Kurama yawned, Hiei's warmth and closeness was making him drowsy. The prince's eyes began to close as sleep came to claim him once more. "I'll show you later," Kurama murmured softly. If he received a reply he didn't hear it for he had drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a century the prince could rest easy. With his beloved's presence so close he knew there was nothing to fear. With Hiei at his side he felt safe, happy and most of all loved.

* * *

Review Responses

* * *

Baka No Hanyou: 

I _still_ have a hard time watching the Karasu vs. Kurama fight. I have the unedited version which I'm assuming is much bloodier than the one shown on cartoon network (which I missed) To this day one of my favorite parts is when the plant finshes Karasu off.

Ruka was the one who kept Hiei and Genkai from fighting against Jin's team in the Dark Tournament ( the redhead in the nurse's outfit ) She did give me a few ideas for Velaska though.

SweetGirl7: 

Kurama could still switch back to the human form Karasu had given him with the curse if he wanted to, but not until he'd regained enough energy for the transformation. After all the yoko's primary ablities are shapeshifting and casting illusions according to Yu Yu Hakusho Vol 3 (pg 97)

Nite Nite 

_Can't resist the puppy eyes._

Don't worry Hiei, it was just an idea. I do have plans for more Kurama kisses and caresses in your future though and it won't be a dream.

* * *

11 days and counting untl the release of Yu Yu Hakusho Vol 29: _Bandits and Kings. _I can't wait to get my hands on it. Hiei's past was in vol 28 and now it's Kurama's turn. 


	8. Epilouge

AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone. To celebrate the day I'm adding this epilouge the the story. The Lime warning is in effect. I hope you all have a wonderful V-day!

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

As if the lifting of Karasu's curse had made them remember the palace and the prince existed, yoko from all over the surrounding forest came to Kurama's home. Day by day more came, some to swear fealty to the prince, others to become palace servants and some to see if the rumors the prince existed were true. Kurama had been as astonished as I at the visitors that flocked to the palace daily.

Within a year Kurama's territory covered the entire forest surrounding the castle, just as it had before he'd been cursed. That year's winter solstice festival was the largest I'd seen since I'd come to live at the palace. Kurama had been sure to invite everyone in the kingdom and I doubted anyone had refused the prince's generosity.

I found it strange to have people bowing to me as if I were royalty. I wasn't used to being treated with such respect. I knew I would have to get used to it since I was the captain of the guard as well as the prince's lover. These people knew that to disrespect me would bring about Kurama's wrath, and no one wanted to risk angering the handsome prince. Of course, they would have _my _wrath to deal with as well.

Uneasy in such a large crowd, I stood near one of the exits watching that fool Kuwabara dance with my sister. At Yukina's request I'd given him and Yusuke both the night off from duty. Kurama kissed my cheek, distracting me from my observation. "I'm going upstairs for a little quiet, care to join me?" he murmured in my ear. I nodded, it would be nice to be alone with my prince for a while. Besides, it was my job to protect him, and I couldn't very well do that if he were alone now could I?

We slipped out of the party together when we were sure that none of the guests saw us leave, and headed upstairs to Kurama's private library.

I started a fire in the hearth as Kurama laid down on the plush rug nearby. He stretched and made himself comfortable. I turned to face him and he held his arms out to me, inviting me to join him. I sat down beside my beloved and Kurama cuddled me close. I reached up and caressed his cheek, gently bringing his face toward mine. Lovingly, I kissed him and he responded in kind.

He licked his lips as we parted and smiled. "Why Hiei, I believe that's the first time you've initiated a kiss since you broke Karasu's spell," Kurama said in a pleased tone. I blinked in surprise when I realized he was right. It was usually Kurama who kissed me first, letting me respond to it. As I looked upon his handsome face I thought it a sin that one of such beauty had been denied that token of affection. I kissed him again, then leaned into his embrace. "I'm sorry," I said softly, "You deserve better than that,"

He turned me so that we were facing each other. "What do you mean?" he asked. "We've been together over a year now and tonight was the first time I started a kiss between us," I answered. "You shouldn't apologize when you've done me no wrong," he responded. "I'm not blind to the fact you needed time to get used to my real form," "After being trapped in a human form for a century, I've needed time to readjust as well," he confessed.

Silently, I vowed to make sure his patience with me paid off. Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment, then put his arms around me in a warm hug before releasing me and standing to his feet. I watched as he went to one of the numerous bookshelves and removed a box from one of the high shelves. He returned to where I was sitting and set the box in my lap before sitting beside me.

The box wasn't large. It was long and not very deep. I wondered what could be inside it. "Go ahead and open it," Kurama urged. "It's your solstice gift," With all the excitement of the party, I'd forgotten that Kurama hadn't yet given me a gift. I still had to give him mine.

I lifted the lid of the wooden box and my eyes widened. Inside was a rose made of gold. The stem and leaves were made of the usual variety but the petals of the rose were made of the silvery colored white gold. I lifted it out of the box carefully. In the light of the room in gleamed and sparkled. "It's beautiful," I managed. Kurama smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he replied. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and got to my feet. "I'll be right back," I assured him, then left the library.

I headed down the hall to my room. Kurama insisted I take one of the four empty bedrooms on the third floor once we'd become a couple. I didn't argue. I set my gold rose upon my desk with care, vowing to myself to find a proper place for it later. I retrieved my gift for him and returned to the library. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what I was carrying. I smirked as I held it out to him. "I thought it time that you had a _proper_ sword," I said. Kurama smiled as he took the sword in it's sheath from me. He withdrew the blade and examined it for a moment before putting it back within it's sheath and setting it aside. He grasped my writs and pulled me into his lap. "Thank you, Darkfire," he said. I smiled at the now familiar nickname. "You're welcome Fox," I replied.

His face suddenly became serious. A flash of sliver caught my eye and I realized the tip of his tail was twitching, a sure sign he was nervous. I wondered what had caused it, but could think of nothing. "Hiei I know we've only been a couple for a short while, but I've come to realize how much I love you," he said softly. "Will you be my mate and rule by my side?" I stared at him wide eyed, completely shocked. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Surely my ears had deceived me. I looked into his eyes and knew that it was no mistake. He loved me dearly and it showed in his golden orbs. He watched me intently looking for any sign of rejection. I quickly recovered from my shock enough to speak one word. "Yes," I responded.

Kurama's eyes shone with joy, sparkling with such light that they glittered like gold. He kissed my cheek, my face, my lips with such fervor that I squirmed in his arms. Kurama chuckled at my reaction, then gently took my hand in his. I felt his energy flare and watched in surprise as a band of earthen green and gold appeared upon my ring finger. He turned our hands so that I was holding his hand. "Focus your energy as if you were going to create a ring of fire," he instructed. I closed my eyes and did as I was asked. "Good, now direct it as if you were going to transfer it to me," he instructed. Again I did as he said. "Alright, relax now. It is done," I opened my eyes and upon his ring finger was a ring of black ,dark purple, and fiery red.

"Your ring will only vanish if we part, if I am unfaithful, or upon my death," he informed me. "By the same token, my ring will do the same," Kurama gently kissed and nibbled at my neck. "Now I am yours and you are mine," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at that. "So, when do we officially become mates?" I asked. "Whenever you wish, my love," he replied.

We settled upon a spring day in the next coming year. I was excited when the day of the wedding finally came. The sun was shining brightly and flowers were at their best and brightest, putting any other of their kind to shame. It was as if they could feel the joy of one who commanded and nourished them, and responded to it.

I could hear the din of voices from the garden entrance where I waited my cue to enter. Yukina looked me over and smiled. "You look very handsome in that outfit," she complemented. I thanked her and smiled. Truth be told I liked the outfit. I wore a white tunic and pants much like the outfit Kurama always wore. A fox had been embroidered in silver thread along the bottom of my tunic. "I'm happy for you, you know," she murmured. "Yes, I know," I replied as I heard the cue for us to enter. Without another word I took her arm and slowly we entered the garden.

Kurama's golden eyes shone with pride as I walked down the path toward him. My own ruby eyes were shining with pride as he looked up at the man who would be soon be my mate. As always he looked radiant. Kurama wore a similar garment to mine with a black dragon embroidered from the hem of his tunic upward, it's head resting upon his chest, right over his heart. Kurama's sliver hair fluttered in the breeze, beneath the golden circlet that adorned his head. He wore no elaborate crown to indicate his status, just the thin golden circlet made to look like a crown of leaves. Around his neck was a simple gold necklace, it's pendant was a single tear gem, my gift to him on his last birthday. The fox never took it off.

Yukina and I were soon where Kurama stood. Yukina released my arm and stood at my side. Kurama and I turned to face each other. I didn't really hear the words Genkai spoke as she began the ceremony and Kurama held my hands in his. I was only partially paying attention, waiting to hear the words that signaled my participation.

"Hiei, do you vow to have Kurama as your sole lover, having no one else besides him?" she asked. "I do." I answered. Genkai nodded and turned to Kurama. " . . .and you Kurama, do you vow to have Hiei as your sole lover, having no one else besides him?" she asked. "I do." He answered. "Hiei, do you vow never to forsake Kurama, to stand by him as his mate in good times and in bad?" she continued. "I do." I replied. "Kurama, do you vow never to forsake Hiei, to stand by him as his mate in good times and in bad?" she asked. "I do." He replied.

"Having vowed both fidelity and loyalty do you also declare your love for the one who stands before you?" "I do." Kurama and I said at the same time. She then turned to the crowd. "If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." She said. The crowd remained silent. Even if anyone had objected, they did not dare face our combined wrath. "Then you are all witnesses to the vows of fidelity, loyalty, and love these two have made …" she then turned to us. " … may they remind you of your vows lest you forget them, and may the symbol of your vows be a constant reminder to you both." She said as she held out two rings in her palm.

Kurama took my ring from the old woman's hand and turned to me. Gently he took my hand in his and slid the ring onto my finger. Upon the golden band, a silver fox carved in white gold had been affixed. In it's paws was a single diamond and in it's mouth was a rose carved from ordinary gold. I couldn't help but think that the ring had cost my love quite a bit. The craftsman could probably retire on the salary he'd been paid.

I took Kurama's ring from Genkai's hand and slid the golden band onto the fox's ring finger. Kurama smiled. A dragon carved in gold now protectively encircled his finger. It's three eyes stared up at the fox. Two of the eyes were deep red rubies, a near perfect match to my eyes. The third eye in the center of the dragon's forehead was a diamond. Yes, the one who crafted the rings had certainly earned his wages.

Genkai closed her eyes then pressed her palms together in front of her body like a human in prayer and began the ritual that would complete the ceremony. I felt Kurama's spirit energy flare up, just before my own. Then it felt as though I were being embraced body and soul by my beloved. Without a thought of how I was to do it, i returned the embrace. A moment later the feeling faded and i blinked trying to clear the disorientation i felt.

Genkai beckoned for a paige to come forward bearing a large pillow. Upon the pillow were two lightweight crowns similar to the one the prince was currently wearing. One was made of white gold and the other of the ordinary variety of the precious metal. Their design was simple, something both Kurama and i appreciated. Genkai reached for the golden one first. Without being told, Kurama knelt before her so that she could perform her duty. Carefully, she lifted the prince's circlet from his head and placed his new crown in its stead. With the task done, Kurama rose to his feet. i followed my beloved's example as Genkai reached for the silver colored crown. Carefully, she placed it upon my head. i then stood and turned to face the crowd with Kurama.

With a smile Genkai raised her arms "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, your King and Sovereign," she said as she first motioned toward Kurama and then me. The crowd erupted into cheer as we linked hands. The ceremony was officially at an end, but our life together had just begun.

The party was still going strong despite the late hour. I was growing tired of waiting for it to end so that I could at last be alone with my new mate. I wasn't completely naive about what one did on their wedding night, but never having experienced the pleasures of the flesh I was both eager for it and dreading it with nervous anticipation. I wanted nothing more than to bring my beloved pleasure, but being unskilled was unsure how.

Kurama gently grasped my hand, immediately gaining my attention. The silver haired fox shifted his golden eyes toward one of the ballroom's exits. I instantly read the unspoken message as "Let's get out of here," and smiled. Finally, it was time. Kurama smiled back and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. A moment later Kurama rose from his seat and left the room. i waited until I was certain none of the guests or guards had noticed the King's absence, then silently slipped out as well.

As I reached the marble stair, i could see my mate standing in the shadows at the top. With a motion of the hand, Kurama beckoned me. i didn't hesitate, in a heartbeat i was at my mate's side. Kurama smiled and leaned down for a kiss. i stood on tiptoe to meet him halfway. Our lips met in a gentle and loving kiss.

"Next time could you wait until you're sitting before you do that?" i teased. Kurama smirked. "It's not my fault I'm taller than you," he replied. i snorted at the remark. "That's an understatement," I responded. He practically towered above me. Kurama chuckled and took my hand as he opened the bedroom door with his free one. "Let's get inside before someone spots us," he said.

We quickly entered, shutting the door behind us. Kurama smiled wickedly at me. "I've been dying to get you alone all night," he purred. i looked at him curiously, not used to the seductive tone in the his voice. I didn't know why but it sent chills up my spine, in a good way. "Now that you've got me alone, what do you plan to do with me?" I asked, half teasing and half curiously. "Show you my love in a way I never dared to before," he murmured gently in my ear as he undid the knot holding my tunic closed. I felt it slide down my shoulders. Kurama caught it before it could hit the floor and draped it over a nearby chair.

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style to the bed where he gently laid me down. His soft hands roamed my chest, gently caressing and teasing as his lips claimed mine in a gentle kiss. Our kisses became more heated as we exchanged them and soon he was reaching for my belt. I grasped his wrist gently. "Aren't you a little overdressed Fox?" I murmured in his ear. Kurama chuckled. "I suppose I am," he murmured seductively. He got off the bed and stepped back to where he'd removed my tunic. He undid the knot that held his tunic open and slowly parted the fabric, revealing half his finely chiseled chest at a time. He slid the tunic over his broad shoulders and down his powerful arms.

He draped it over the chair as he had mine, then turned his back to me. Even more slowly than he had removed his tunic he slid his pants down his hips over his well formed rear and down his long muscular legs. The pants joined the tunics and he finally turned to face me, revealing himself in all his glory. I stared transfixed as he walked toward me. He had a body like a god. He smirked at my reaction and I blushed. "Why are you blushing love?" he teased as I scooted over to allow him onto the bed. "You've seen me naked before,"

His teasing only made me turn a deeper shade of red. "Only once," I corrected as he joined me on the bed. "I was much too preoccupied with cleaning you up and getting you warm to really look," "Well my love, you not only get to look but touch as well," Kurama murmured into my ear as he placed my hand upon his broad chest. I caressed the soft skin under my fingertips. It was like silk, making me painfully aware of the rough texture of my hands. Kurama didn't seem to care. He laid back, letting me do as I wished.

Slowly I slid my hand down Kurama's smooth chest, stopping to trace my fingers along the pale rings of color surrounding my mate's nipples. Kurama made a soft sound of pleasure and I rubbed them gently, making him squirm. I was distracted from my exploration of my mate's chest when he leaned toward me and began trailing kisses along my neck. I quickly discovered I liked the feel of his soft lips against my skin. It didn't escape his attention either and he teased me mercilessly, making me moan and lean into his kisses. Kurama then used his wicked lips and talented tongue upon my bare chest making my body burn with need.

I caressed one of his soft, furry ears momentarily distracting him. I straddled him and mimicked his actions, lightly nipping, kissing and sucking upon his chest. My mate let out a deep moan and closed his eyes. I could hear his heartbeat speed up as his breathing became heavier. i smiled at Kurama's reaction before continuing my exploration of the fox's chest with my lips. My hands slid lower, caressing the larger male's smooth belly. An action I quickly discovered my mate enjoyed. I continued on moving backward as I trailed kisses down Kurama's chest and belly. However, I lost concentration the moment my backside bushed something quite solid. The soft sound that escaped Kurama's lips sounded like a mixture of a moan and a whimper. Uncertain as to what that particular sound meant, I gently called his name. "Kurama?" I called softly.

The silver haired male raised himself up on his elbows. His face was completely flushed and he was panting heavily. His golden eyes showed his unguarded desire, seemingly pleading with me for something, beckoning me. i crawled along his body, stopping when I was close enough to taste his lips. Kurama lowered himself back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He returned my gentle kiss with a heated one that made me moan.

Kurama flipped us over so that he was on top. Lovingly, he covered my chest and abdomen with kisses. When he reached my pants he lifted his lupine eyes to meet mine, silently asking my permission. I gave a slight nod, wordlessly giving my consent. Kurama unbuckled the belt and slid the pants off as I raised my hips, allowing him to remove them completely. They were tossed aside to be forgotten until morning.

He leaned back on his haunches to look me over and I blushed as I watched his eyes travel from my face downward. His eyes widened slightly when they came to a …certain area. I raised an eyebrow in question. "You look surprised Fox," I observed. A pleased smile graced his lips. "I am, and pleasantly so," he confessed. "I never imagined you were so…uh…well endowed," I chuckled at this. "I'm glad you find my appearance pleasing," I murmured. Kurama's smile became warm and loving as he leaned in to claim my lips once more.

he began showering my body with kisses and I let out a deep moan at my mate's teasing. Kurama kissed his way back up to my lips as he caressed my body with one broad hand. With his free hand he reached onto the nightstand for a small vile of oil. My eyes widened when I felt Kurama's oil covered finger gently caressing my backside. I felt fear creep up my spine. Kurama was quite large, did the fox intend to try and …

He noticed my wide eyed expression and gently caressed my cheek. "Would you rather take me instead?" he whispered. i wouldn't readily admit it but I feared that more. I knew the fox was experienced and did not want to disappoint him. I wanted to learn from him and , ensure that when my turn came the fox would be well pleased. "No," I answered as my heartbeat sped up. "…just…be careful," Kurama gave me a peck on the lips. "Relax love," Kurama said soothingly. "I will be,"

The fox resumed his delightful torture and soon all i knew was the pleasure my mate was giving me. I didn't know when our bodies were joined in the eternal dance of love and lust, all i knew was that I loved what I was feeling and wanted more. All too soon the dance was over and we both lay spent and exhausted beside each other. Kurama pulled the covers over us and gently pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked softly. "Not as much as I thought it would," I replied. "You sound as if you hadn't done this before," he commented. "I haven't," I responded. His eyes widened with surprise. "You haven't had a lover before?" he asked. I never let anyone get that close," I answered.

"Did you enjoy your first time?" the fox whispered. A soft smile spread across my lips as my eyes closed. "You know I did," I replied. Kurama smiled and gently hugged me to his chest. "I'm glad," he said. "I would have hated to disappoint you," I nearly chuckled at that. Kurama's thoughts had mirrored my own in a way.

I kissed his cheek. "I wasn't a disappointment was I?" I asked "Not in the least," he answered and gently kissed my lips. "Good," I murmured then lay my head upon his chest and closed my eyes.


End file.
